Do i look like a girl to you?
by Shiro.lil.Moon
Summary: After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence, Rape. Later on Lemon xD. ZoroXSanji,
1. Chapter 1

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon xD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **hey everyone … I just read this Fanfic, where Zoro changed into a girl and thought I would make one like that too, that's why this isn't a real yaoi Fanfic… please enjoy xD

_Thinking_

"Talking"

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter one: the Plot**

**~x~**

"I had just about enough of you, you lovesick bastard" Zoro yelled getting annoyed for who knows how many times over Sanji.

"That my line you Marimo" Sanji yelled back.

"I'm just telling you to stop putting the fucking empty bottles of booze into the fridge. It's irritating, that I have to put them away all the time". Zoro turned his back against Sanji.

"I'm going on a walk". Then he jumped off the ship.

**~x~**

Chopper had been watching the whole scene with Usopp.

"Wow, Sanji just totally flips out on Zoro for anything" Usopp said. Chopper nodded.

"He can be kind of cruel, when it gets to Zoro." Chopper stated.

"Well, that is not anything new." Usopp said and went inside to invent something.

((I don't know what Usopp is doing right now, but it will come later)).

Chopper looked at him.

"But Zoro doesn't normally jump off the ship" he stated to himself.

**~x~**

Zoro had been walking for some time. He couldn't see Sunny anymore. He didn't even care.

Why should he?

He didn't want to go back to the idiot yet. His wounds from the first meeting with Kuma still hurt like hell. He hadn't really had much time to get healed fully, mostly because he still did train a lot. He didn't care. He had to protect Luffy.

That was properly also the reason why he didn't leave the straw hats. He had promised Luffy to stay on his crew, but still that shitty cook didn't make it easier to be on the boat. He didn't see where he was going since he was lost in his thoughts and walked the way right into the marine base on the island.

**~x~**

The marines saw Zoro coming.

"Hey isn't that Roronoa Zoro" asked one of the security guards, that had seen him on the screen.

"What?!!?" The other asked in shock and hurried over to look too.

"It looks like it, but he hasn't his swords with him" The first looked at the other.

"Maybe we should just report it to the general". The other nodded.

"But what about the other prisoner?" the first looked at the screen again.

"They'll either fear him or they will make fun of him, I don't really care."

**~x~**

Luffy was irritated. It had been three hours now, and Zoro hadn't come back yet. Chopper went over to the captain.

"Is everything alright Luffy? You look kind of upset." Luffy looked at the little doctor.

"Zoro isn't back yet, I mean it's been three hours since he and Sanji fought, he should have been back for an hour ago" Chopper nodded.

"I think it was weird he even left the ship", He said,

"Maybe he is lost" Luffy looked at the forest.

"Maybe" then he jumped down from the railing and headed for the kitchen.

"Oi, Sanji." He said, as he came into the room.

"Go out and look after Zoro, would you? He hasn't come back since the two of you had that fight, maybe he has gone lost somewhere" Sanji looked at him.

"I guess I have to" Sanji let out a sigh, and went out of the kitchen. _Now dinner is going to be late. But that is your problem captain._

**~x~**

Sanji had gone into the forest. It looked like the best place for the swordsman to get lost.

"Where is that idiot?" Sanji sighed, when he heard someone getting closer. _Maybe it is the shitty Marimo. _But he was wrong. Through the trees a green haired woman came. She had a white sword came running, while looking over her shoulder. It looked like she was being hunted, and then she bumped into him and fell to the ground. She rubbed her head, but didn't say anything. Sanji looked at her. She was beautiful.

"Are you hurt miss?". The girl looked at him, the second he started to speak. She looked a little shocked and surprised at the same time. Sanji, who hadn't been able to see the front of the girl before now, since the girl until she looked at him had hidden it, noticed that she was covered in blood.

"Oh my god, are you hurt?" he asked in concern. She looked away, like she didn't want to see him in the eyes, but Sanji could see she was in pain.

"Come let me take you to our doctor, he is really good". She looked at him again. Her eyes showed confusion and … disgust? Sanji blinked.

"What?" The girl kept looking at him. Sanji shook his head.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you" the girl looked away. She looked like she didn't want to meet his eyes again, and since Sanji was a gentleman he quickly added.

"Then want to go to my ship?" Sanji hoped she would say yes. She nodded and stood up. _Yes, now I have a new beautiful girl I can love. We have too few girls on the ship and too many idiots. _Sanji was about to lead the way, but then she collapsed onto him. _Must be because of her injure. _Sanji took his arms under her legs, and then und her back like she was a princess. He noticed she was unconscious. _Shit! I have to get back now. That stupid Marimo can wait._ With that he stormed back to the ship hoping Chopper could help the girl.

**~x~**

Luffy could see Sanji was heading back from the woods, but he wasn't alone. He was carrying someone.

"Sanji is coming with someone in his arms. Maybe it's Zoro". With that Chopper immediately came on to the deck. Sanji was there soon too.

"Chopper you have to help her". He showed Chopper the girl in his arms. Chopper looked shocked.

"What in the world happen to her?" Sanji shook his head. "No idea, but we have to help her" Chopper nodded and both of them headed to the infirmary.

"Didn't you look for Zoro" Chopper said as they went into the infirmary.

"I did, but she came running and I thought it was him. I couldn't just walk away from her, she's wounded." Chopper nodded, he wouldn't be able to do that either, being a doctor and all.

"Yeah, but I think she is going to be fine. Though it isn't the new wounds there are killing her. She have many old wounds, there aren't fully healed. Her body should already have reached its limit. I'm surprised she could even run in the forest." Sanji gulped. _What had she been through? Why did she have such a strong will?_ Sanji only know one that would survive such thing; the shitty swordsman. The girl's eyes twisted and slowly opened.

"Oh, you are awake." Chopper said happily. The girl looked at Chopper. No response. Sanji looked at her.

"Are you okay, Miss?" She turned to look at him. Still no response. Sanji looked at her.

"Why isn't she talking?" looking at Chopper now.

"I don't know, maybe she is scared." It looked like the girl didn't like Chopper's statement, because she hit the little reindeer on top of his head.

"Aww" the little doctor said.

"I guess you're wrong with that" Sanji said. Chopper nodded.

"Then what?" Then the girl placed her hand on the throat. Sanji looked at her, as she opened her mouth, but no word was coming from her, only a hoarse sound.

"She can't talk" Chopper looked at Sanji.

"Then what? We won't be able to get anything out of her like this." Sanji nodded.

"Not even a name." He said disappointed. The girl rolled her eyes and sat up on the bed.

"No, you can't leave the bed, I have to check on you first." The girl glared at the little doctor, it was scary, and reminded the cook of the Marimo. He shook his head. _Why am I thinking of the marimo, when there is a beautiful lady in front of me?_ Chopper on the other hand become scared of the stranger and backed away from her.

"B-But I have to check your wounds" the girl rolled her eyes again and lied down.

"Sanji please leave the room" Sanji nodded.

Chopper looked as the cook left the room, and then he took the girl's shirt off, which was full of blood.

"What in the world had happen to you?" the girl shook her head. Chopper sighed.

"I wished you could tell me", then he wet a towel and cleaned the chest, while the girl had a painful look on her face.

"I know it hurts, but you have to be patience." Chopper looked back at the chest, and saw something strange.

"That scar …" Chopper looked sometime at it, before he could put everything together; the scar, the green hair, the evil glares, the white sword. This girl could only be one person.

"AARRRRGGHH" Chopper yelled in shock of what he had just discovered. Sanji smacked the door opened.

"What happened?" the girl instantly throw the chair in his face making him look at the half exposed body of hers, that she had hidden, by placing her bloody shirt in front of her with one of her hands, but it was still not enough to hide the breasts fully. He flushed like a tomato and hurried out again. Chopper regained control and slowly moved closer to the girl on the bed, he whispered slowly.

"Z-Zoro I-is that y-you?" The girl sighed, looked away and slowly nodded.

**~X~**

**Hey this is all you will get this time ... hope you like it ... and if you don't please don't hate me for making the fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon xD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **Hey everyone and Thanks for the Reviews … I have taken in some of the things you mentioned, or so I hope … if you still feel like something is wrong please tell me so I can make the best of my fanfiction xD

_Thinking_

"Talking"

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter two: The News.**

**~x~**

Meanwhile the others had come, because of Chopper's scream. "What happened?" Luffy said looking at Sanji, who was standing outside. Sanji, still blushing, looked away. "I don't know" Luffy looked at him. "Then go inside and check." Sanji looked like he would kill Luffy, for even saying that. "Like I can do that. Chopper is treating that girl I brought, remember, what if she is naked ((witch she was, when he entered the first time)) or something". Nami shook her head, "Then let me go in" Robin said, clearly enjoying the cook's reaction. Sanji looked at her, then nodded and let Robin enter the room.

Robin looked at Chopper who was clearly in a state of shock. "Doctor-san, are you okay?" she said, in a worrying tone. Chopper looked at the black haired girl. "No, I'm not okay." He pointed at the girl on the bed. "Look at her chest Robin. It's Zoro." Robin was confused at first. Why would the Doctor say that, but she went over to the girl. "Excuse me" she said gently, and the girl removed the shirt revealing a scar that only Zoro could have.((of course I'm talking about the scar Mihawk gave him)) Robin looked surprised. "Kenshi-san, is that really you?" Zoro nodded, clearly not liking the stares he, or should I say she now, got. "We got to tell the others" Robin said. Chopper nodded. "I think we have to" Zoro glared at them both, for taking the decision without him, but they didn't seem to notice. "surely the others are going to be shocked, but it for the best" Chopper said, noticing the intense glare he got from Zoro, "I mean we can't hide the fact forever" Zoro made something looking like a sigh, but since there didn't come a sound out of him, Chopper couldn't be sure, then she nodded. "looks like you have finally made the stubborn boy agree." Robin stated. Zoro frowned. "Robin you think maybe you can let him borrow some of your cloth until we have bought something for him?" Chopper asked. Robin nodded and went outside the room to get some cloth.

When she got out she was met by the rest of the crew. "So, what happen? Is Chopper okay?" Robin made her usual smile and said. "Everything is fine, we are going to explain it all as soon as our guest gets some cloth on", with that she left to get the cloth. Luffy looked after her. "Wonder why Chopper screamed". "Yeah, it must have been something terrible. Maybe the girl tried to kill him". Usopp said. "Idiot! Like that is ever going to happen!" Sanji yelled at him, which made Usopp hide behind Luffy. "I was just guessing, that all" Sanji glared at him, Making Usopp even more scared.

A few minutes later everyone was gathered around the dinner table. Zoro was wearing a snow white shirt, with long sleeves, and some black pants. She had sat her now long hair up in a high ponytail. Sanji thought she was stunning. "Well we have gathered you here to tell you something very important". Chopper said. "The situation is like this, the girl you see before you is Zoro" Chopper looked at Zoro, who clearly didn't found the meeting important, while he was playing his sword. But everyone else found this information quite unexpected, because suddenly everyone yelled "WHAT!" Nami Went over to Zoro. "You mean that this girl, who looks like she wouldn't hurt a flea, is Zoro" Zoro sent a glare there look like it could kill, and Nami backed away from her. "Yeah, that is Zoro alright." Luffy on the other hand found it amazing. "So Zoro has been turned into a girl? It's so unfair, now he gets all the good food from Sanji" "Not he doesn't!" Sanji yelled at Luffy, and with that he left the room. Everyone looked at the door. "What with him?" Luffy asked. "It properly the fact the Zoro is now a woman" Usopp stated. Zoro sighed, and got up and left too, since he didn't like the stares he was getting from Franky and Brook, who hadn't said a word since they got the news.

When Zoro got outside he noticed it was night. Had he really been in the infirmary that long? Then he heard someone speaking. "Why did it had to be him?" _Sanji?_ Zoro followed the voice and found Sanji, who was at the back of the ship. He was standing at the railing, looking down at the water. Zoro would have called him, but since his voice didn't work he went over and poked his shoulder. Sanji, who had been too lost in his own thoughts, jumped and looked at Zoro. "Wh-Why are you here?" he said, looking away as soon as he saw it was Zoro. If it hadn't been so dark Zoro might have noticed, that Sanji was blushing. Zoro stood next to Sanji and pointed at the sky. Sanji looked up. "oh, you wanted to look at the stars?" Zoro nodded, he found this reason much easier to describe without words, than his real reason. How could you possible tell a person you didn't want to be with the other because they starred at you like some kind of animal, without using words? Sanji sighed "Why did you have to be a girl, and a girl that can't even talk." Zoro glared at him. _What the f*** is your problem? _Sanji, still looking at the water, didn't notice Zoro glare at him. "I mean, like that I can't beat you." Zoro blinked. What? now didn't want to beat him? But when he thought about it, most of their fight had started with some kind of argument. Sanji stood up and looked at Zoro. "I'm going to bed" then he left. Zoro look after him. when he disappeared Nami came over to him. "Hey Zoro, I think its beat if you sleep in the guest room we have, I mean now that you are a girl and stuff. Oh yeah, Robin and I thought about helping you chose some cloth. I'll be nice and pay for all your cloth, but just this once" She said and then she also left. Zoro frowned. He was sure there was some way Nami would get him to pay for the cloth, or maybe she would just make his dept higher. He let out a heavy sigh and began walking over to the guest room.

Sanji was in shock. Secretly he had liked Zoro when he was still a man, but had kept telling himself he couldn't since they were both boys. This was ther real reason why he was always so cruel at Zoro, he didn't want anyone so notice his hidden feelings. It had work out so far, but now his reason was gone. Zoro was a girl. A beautiful girl to be exact. Now he couldn't hold his feelings back. At the time outside, where Zoro had come over to him, he had just wanted to embrace him and kiss him. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking that way. Even if Zoro had been transformed into a girl, it would only be a matter of time before they found a way to chance him back. He told himself that a couple of times, before he laid down and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon xD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **Hello again xD Thanks for all the reviews … I've made the next one to you … again I'm trying to make everyone happy, but I don't think I'm very good at making details .. Sorry. I'm going to change between Zoro POV and Sanji POV… Anyway hope you will all like this Chapter.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter three: Day one**

**~x~**

Zoro yawed. He had just woken up. Nami told him to get ready soon, so they could get back from the shopping tour before dinner, otherwise she was going to choose his cloth, but Zoro had a very bad feeling that she would do that anyway. He stood up and undressed himself. For some reason he didn't feel ashamed about dressing and undressing himself. He put on some new cloth Robin had come with earlier, apparently girl changed into new cloth every day. Zoro could usually use the same cloth for at least two days. Today he had a black shirt with long sleeves, with some black pant to match, on His new long hair was a mess. He took the brush the girls have given him, they sure were nice to him, a little too nice if it stood to Zoro, but he didn't complain. When he had brushed his hair he put it up in a high Pony tail.

Sanji was in the Kitchen, making breakfast. Then Nami got in. "Hey Sanji-kun, could Robin, Zoro and I get breakfast now? We want to get into town." Sanji looked at Nami, "Of course Nami-swan I would do anything for you." He smiled and went back to cook the eggs. Nami then entered, with Robin behind her. "I don't see marimo yet" Sanji stated. "Oh, she'll be here" Nami grinned. _Please don't call him "She". _Sanji thought. It just made the fact Zoro was a girl more clearly for him, and he didn't want that. Zoro was a guy, even if he at the moment looks a lot like a girl; he was still a man inside. If Sanji went over and told him about his feeling, Zoro would still call him gay. "Um Sanji-kun I think the eggs have got burned" Nami said. And she was right. Sanji hurried and took the pan of the oven. "Oh … I'm sorry Nami-san, I'm going to make some new to you." And with that Sanji went over to the trash can and dropped the egg into it. He then began making some new; making sure that this time his focus was on making the best eggs ever, instead of thinking of a certain Marimo.

When the girl had eaten, Zoro entered the kitchen. "Hey Zoro, you are so slow. We'll wait outside, finish fast okay?" Zoro nodded and went over to the table. Sanji went over with some food for Zoro. "I hear you are going to the town today" Sanji said. Zoro just nodded, and began eating. Sanji went over to the kitchen again, trying to ignore the fact that he was alone with Zoro, but it didn't go to well. Sanji glanced a few times at Zoro, and since Zoro is very good at noticing, when he is being watch, he turned to look at Sanji with a 'what do you want?' kind of look on his face. Sanji looked away. "I-it's nothing, I was just wondering when you were done that's all" with that Zoro continued to eat, and when he was done he exited the room leaving Sanji alone. When the door closed behind Zoro, Sanji sighed, letting himself slid down the wall until he hit the floor. The new Zoro was so irresistible, and the way he had looked at him before, it had made him want to …

SLAP! Sanji slapped himself on his forehead for thinking that. This was Zoro, the one guy Sanji was supposed to hate. He couldn't change that, just because he was a girl. But Sanji didn't get more time to think about it, because Luffy Now entered the room complaining that the girls was allowed to eat earlier, and he had to wait 30 minutes. "Shut up Luffy, I'm making something for you now, okay?" Then Luffy nodded and told Sanji to call him when he was done, and with that he went outside again. Sanji sighed again and began making Breakfast for his Captain.

Zoro was irritated. He had to spend the day with the girls. And to do what? Buy him cloth. And not only cloth, but cloth to a woman. It was too much for him, but he couldn't say anything about it, and he couldn't keep on borrowing Robin's cloth either. So here he was, in one of the shops Nami had dragged him to, waiting to see what the girls would want him to wear. Nami came back first. She had a couple of dresses with her. "I think you should try some of these" Zoro shook his head. He was not going to wear a dress. "Oh… are you sure" Nami said with a glance of a smirk. Zoro gulped. _Well she did say try, right? Not buy or anything._ And with that he stood up and took the cloth from Nami and went over to the dresser. Nami smirked and followed. Zoro looked at some of the dresses Nami had chosen. The only one he would consider wearing was a black dress, since it was the only one there seemed he could fight in. At the bottom there was a huge green flower. Zoro calculated it would end around his knees. He took it on. It fit him perfectly. He took a look in the mirror and gaped. Zoro had not had the chance to look at himself in the mirror before, and now that he did he finally saw how beautiful he was. The dress matched his eyes. He saw some black tights and took them on as well. He went out, and was greeted by Nami. "Oh I see. You like that one right?" Zoro didn't say anything, because Nami had already left. When she came back she had a huge smile on her face. "I've bought it to you, and if you don't want to pay me back, you are going to wear it the rest of the day." Zoro frowned, but didn't do anything else about it. Robin came over. She had a lot of thing too, but it was not dresses, but Pants and t-shirts. "I found something too, Navigator-san, can we let him try this too?" Nami nodded. "Yeah, of course, but will still have her to wear that dress. She looks so cute in it" Nami teased. Zoro glared at her. "Oh, maybe we should give her a new name. Zoro is not suited for a girl, right?" Nami said, but now Zoro had got enough. He took Nami and made her look into his eyes. His glare seemed to frighten the orange haired girl. "I-It was only a joke Zoro." Zoro let go of her, but his glare never leaved. Robin looked at Nami. "I think the last one was a little over the line Navigator-san" Nami nodded. "Well we still have some shopping to do." With that she exited the store. "You could have been nicer to her" Robin stated, before she went after Nami. Zoro sighed and followed. This was going to be a long day.

On the ship Sanji had the exact same thought. The girl would at least be away a couple of hours or so, and he couldn't think clearly when Luffy and Usopp kept testing explosions. He hadn't seen Chopper in a while, maybe he had left to find a quieter place. Brook and Franky was no help either. They kept talking about Zoro being a girl. Sanji just wanted to smack them one on the head, but he didn't. it wasn't their fault he had these feelings, and they didn't know he had them, so therefore they didn't irritate him on purpose. Luffy and Usopp on the other hand did, so Sanji decided to punish them instead. He went over to his Captain. "Hey Luffy, stop making all those noises. It's irritating" Luffy looked at him. "But it is fun" Sanji frowned. Luffy always never agreed if he had fun. Then he came up with an idea. "Is it so fun that you will risk no having dinner, because if you don't stop I'll make sure you won't get some" Luffy's smile disappeared a once. "I'll stop, so please let me have dinner" Sanji sighed. "Okay then" and with that he went over to beat up Usopp.

I was beginning to get dark when Nami finally decided to go home. "I think if we hurry we will be home before Sanji begins making dinner" Nami stated. She had bought even more dresses to Zoro. "Oh … remember Zoro, if you don't wear these Dresses when I tell you to, then you will have to pay me back" Zoro sighed. "You have already told me sixteen times" Nami just smiled at him and continued walking toward the ship. "You really have a …" Then she stopped herself. "Zoro … you can talk?" Zoro looked at her. "Of course I can…" he stopped himself. He looked at Robin, who also looked at him. "I can talk". Nami ran over to him. "Wow. You really sound like a girl too. You are Zoro right?" Nami poked a few times to Zoro. "Of course I'm Zoro Nami. And stop poking me" with that he continued walking. "Wow, I didn't noticed it before now, but are the guys not staring at Zoro?" Nami looked at Robin. "Well Kenshi-san is a very beautiful woman now, and the dress you have made him wear is not helping hiding it" She sends Nami a smile and followed after Zoro. Soon Nami also began going toward the Ship. "Oh Zoro, it not that way!"

Zoro Sighed. He was finally back. Robin told him to go and put his cloth away, and then he could join the dinner with the rest of them. He didn't want to join the others. Why? He was having a dress on, that he couldn't take off, otherwise hee had to pay Nami who knows how much. He sighed again. "I'm not going anywhere" with that he lied down on his new bed.

Sanji looked at Nami. "Where's Zoro?" Nami looked at him. "He went to his room with the cloth we bought to him. He'll come sooner or later" Sanji looked at her. "If you say so Nami-swan", But Zoro didn't come. Sanji decided to deliver some dinner to him. Nami had told them Zoro could talk again. Apparently Chopper had been trying to figure out how Zoro become a girl in the first place, but he hasn't got any luck yet. Sanji took the food and went over to Zoro's room. "Hey Zoro, I have brought you some food", but when he tried to enter the room, he couldn't open the door, because Zoro blocked the door so it didn't open. "Zoro come on … it's not like I'm here to kill you" Zoro still didn't move away. Sanji was about to yell at him again, but then the most angelic voice began to speak from the other side of the door. "I just want to be alone today. Nami made me wear a dress. Like hell I'm going to let you in, you love sick cook. This has been the worst day ever and you are not going to make it worse by making fun of me". Sanji looked at the door. "Zoro it is you right?" Zoro sighed. "Why do people keep asking me that? Yes it's me you idiot". Sanji stood there thinking if he even wanted to enter now. _What happens if I can't control myself? I mean it was hard enough when he didn't say a word, but now he has this voice I just want to … No Sanji stop thinking that._ He heard himself say "Just let me inside, I won't laugh, I promise". Zoro sighed. He was hungry, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be made fun of by Sanji. His hunger won. "Fine then … come in". with that Sanji entered the room. It was dark. Zoro must either have turned off the light or have been sleeping. Sanji went over to turn the light on, but again he was been stopped, but this time by two soft small hands. Sanji looked at his hand. He was surprised that Zoro was so scared of letting him see him. Then he looked to see a silent Zoro stand in front of him, hiding in the shadows. Sanji couldn't see him clearly, but that didn't matter. Zoro was beautiful, more than he had been as a man. "What's wrong? I have to have some light to place this, right?" Sanji said.

Why did he say that? Maybe he really wanted to see Zoro. Of course he did. He loved that idiot, so it was only natural to want that. "I can take it from now. You can leave Sanji" Sanji was shocked … No more than that. Zoro had just called him Sanji, not lovesick cook or anything. "Um … Okay then I'll just leave" right now Sanji was glad the lights were off. If they hadn't Zoro would had been able to see that he was blushing. Sanji Gave Zoro the food and left, then he went back to his room. He had a "little problem" he should take care of.

Zoro was surprised too. He was almost sure Sanji had been blushing, but that was crazy, right? Why didn't he just let Sanji lit the light? He had allowed him to enter. By doing that hadn't he also allowed him to look at him? Why did he even allow him inside? Zoro was beyond confused, and why was his heart beating so fast, just because he thought Sanji blushed? He tried to shake the thought out of his head, but ended thinking even more. He laid down on his bed. "stop thinking Zoro" and with that he fell asleep.

**Hey everyone that's everything. Hope you like it and would be happy if you would make a Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **hello again xD … my examines are finished and now I can put more focus into making a good Fanfic for you all xD … I went pretty well … my examines I mean … I got a B in English, or I think I got a B … we have another way of getting grades in Denmark … sorry to confuse you all … this one will mostly be in Sanji POV, but there are also some Zoro POV.

_Thinking, Dreams_

"Talking"

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter Four: Nightmare**

**~x~**

_The sword comes again, but this time it makes the wound even deeper, but then it starts making new wound on her. If only that had been everything. She could endure most pain. But they wanted to satisfy themselves more than just killing her. She tried to get away, but it was hard when her whole body was screaming with the pain they had already applied on her, and the fact she was tied to the Caves wall by a rope. She remembered their words to her just before they undressed her. "It would be a waste to let such beauty die before we have got a taste of you, don't you think?" never in her life had she felt so much hurt and humiliation in her life. She wasn't a whore! They were so dead when she got free. Blood is everywhere. Most of it was already dry. No scream are heard, even though she tries. She can't even call for help anymore. The grin is shining in the dark. He is looking at the one in front of him like a wild animal do on his pray. _

Sanji was in town. Looking at the shops and looking for supplies. Then he heard a conversation behind him. "Have you heard? He's going to be executed tomorrow" _Poor bustard,_ Sanji thought, but the next thing made him stiffen. "Yeah I didn't think the marines here could capture someone like Roronoa Zoro" Sanji was frozen to the ground. Zoro getting executed. No – F*cking – Way that would happen. Then he turned his heels and ran toward Sunny. He had to see it with his own eyes.

When Sanji returned he stormed to the swordsman's room. When he was almost at the door it opened. Sanji stopped and watched as Zoro exited the room. Zoro looked at him. He had a confused look one his face, properly wanted to know why the cook was in front of his door panting. It made Sanji want to hug him, but he stopped his urge. "You – pant – are here?" he said, panting because of the run he had back to the ship. Zoro look confused at him. "Why shouldn't I be here, Aho-cook?" Zoro didn't look at him, not really. He avoided any kind of eye contacted. It made Sanji feel like Zoro didn't really talk to him. Normally it was the one Zoro _talked to, _that wanted to look away from those dark green eyes, that looked like they could see through any lie, they properly could, but now they looked like they were captured and place in another world, and it been like that for two f*cking weeks. Zoro was like a different person after Sanji had found him in the forest. He was always distanced and never wanted people close to him, always made sure there didn't come anyone close to him, except the girls. He even dodged the hug Luffy had tried given him. Also he made sure he was never alone with the guys. He never trained on the deck, always training in the crow nest. Chopper had told us his body was in no shape of training, hell Sanji even tried to make him stop, but that stupid idiot didn't listen. He never fought with him either, because every time he came into a argument with that idiot, he would after some time just walk away, saying this wasn't worth his time. Sanji was personally glad for that, because he didn't want to hurt Zoro, when he was a girl … umm … f*uck. Sanji came out of his thought when the green haired – at the moment – girl talked to him.

"Did you want something?" she sounded tired, like she hadn't been sleeping well, yet another thing there was missing. Zoro never did his usual naps. Maybe he slept in the nest, but Sanji hadn't seen him napping since he got back. "I heard you – pant – where to be executed, – pant – and came to take a look at you." Zoro stiffened a little, but just enough for the cook to notice, upon hearing the executing part, but quickly recovered. "I'm here, right? No need to make a big fuss over it." Zoro turned around and was about to leave, when Sanji said, "Maybe you're not Zoro, but some kind of shitty imposter". This made the swordsman stop in his track. Sanji didn't believe that there were many people that had green hair, but this Zoro didn't really seem like the one he love… knew. Zoro didn't turn around. "What is your point, love-cook?" Sanji lit a cigarette and continued. "You could just make us believe you were the Marimo, and then we would leave the real shitty swordsman to die" with this Zoro turned around and smashed Sanji into the wall. Sanji was totally taken by surprise, and because of that he felt the air leaving his lungs. "You really believe I'm the fake? That idiot is the true faker. Don't you dare say he is me you stupid I-think-I-know-it-all Cook. You know a good damn nothing" Zoro's voice was deadly and his eyes locked with the cook's for the first time since he had found him in the woods. How could he be so damn strong? He was a goddamn woman. Women weren't this strong. It was as if he still had the power of a man, even though the outside had changed to a woman. He looked like he wanted to kill him, but there was more the just that. Sanji wanted to shout something back at him, but then he noticed the look in the swordsman's eyes. They were mostly filled with hate, but then he saw … fear? No pain? Or maybe both. Was the Marimo afraid of someone? Zoro turned his head away, before Sanji could read more out of his face. "Forget it. Just leave me alone. Sorry". With that Zoro left Sanji in something between shocked and confused, maybe both at the same time. God he had got far many things to think about as it was, now there was one more thing. _Who is "He"?_ Sanji wandered in his head. Who would look so much like Zoro that the marines would think he really were? Sanji sure as hell couldn't believe there was anyone on earth that would look that much like Zoro. Sanji took a deep drag of the Cigarette and let the smoke out of his mouth. He sure as hell was going to smoke today. He looked at Zoro retreating back and noticed, as Zoro turned around the corner, his face flinched in pain. Zoro hadn't told anyone how he had got his injures, and no one really wanted to ask. everything thay knew was the diagnose Chopper could give them, which wasn't much. Chopper could tell most of the wound in the front was made of a sword, he guessed they had used Zoro's own sword, since it had Zoro's blood's smell on it. Sanji bite down one the cigarette._ Stupid Marimo, making me worried, and don't even make any sense at all. You could at least tell what happen to you._ And with that Sanji turned around and headed to the galley to make some breakfast. Then something finally got noticed by the cook. He dropped the cigarette from his mouth. _Did Zoro just apologize? And to him?_

Breakfast was quiet. Sanji looked at the empty seat. _Damn that Marimo! He didn't come again, and I had a lot of questions. _Zoro had been skipping breakfast and sometime he even skipped lunch and dinner. Sanji didn't like it. He was the cook on this ship, and therefore it was his job to make sure everyone got something to eat. Usually he just went out and found the marimo and made him go into the galley to eat, but today he thought that maybe he shouldn't. He didn't want to get into another fight so soon anyway. Nami noticed Sanji look at the empty seat. "Don't you guys think Zoro has been acting weird?" She asked. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her. "Yeah, she … um he .. um Zoro has been weird ever since he … Zoro come back from the fight with Sanji" Usopp said, not sure whether or not to call Zoro a 'he' or 'she'. Luffy nodded in agreement, before he continued eating. "He won't even let me look properly at his wounds" Chopper stated, a little hurt over the sudden coldness Zoro was showing him. "He continues to say it's nothing special and that he can handle it, but I can see he is in pain." Sanji looked at Chopper. "Maybe something happen to Zoro-bro, I mean he was all bloody and stuff. Something other than being transformed into a girl must have happen." Franky stated. Sanji looked at the cyborg. It did make sense. Something must have happen and that something had something to do with _him. _The 'Zoro' there was going to be executed. After a little time Sanji cleared his throat, getting most of the others attention. Then he began explaining what he had heard in the city, and how Zoro reacted upon hearing it. Everyone looked at him. Nami then spoke. "Maybe we should go take a look at it, just in case it's really him."

Just outside the Galley door a green haired swordsman heard every word there was saying and the emotionless mask was replaced with fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **Hey Guys thanks for reading the Fanfic so far and a special thanks to all the reviewers! Hope you'll continue, but if you decide not to I won't blame you. After all this is just something I do in my spare time … not even sure what most of the thing I write down are…

_Thinking, Dreams_

"Talking"

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter Five: Sanji wants Zoro**

**~x~**

Zoro was frozen at the door. She had decided to join breakfast for once, but now she had wished she never came. She was shaking and felt like she was a scared little girl, which she almost was. Then she came out of the trance, with Sanji saying.

"I think I'll bring the Marimo some food". Zoro hurried away from the door and ran to her room. She hoped Sanji hadn't seen her, as she almost hid herself in a corner of the room. A knock was heard.

"Hey Zoro, are you in there?" Zoro hesitated with answering, but pulled herself together. "Yes" she said, as she stood up. Sanji entered and scanned the room until he found Zoro standing as far away from the door as possible."Why are you over there? Are you afraid of me?"

Zoro glared at him. "Like Hell I would be scared of you love-cook". Sanji sat a plate on the bed table. He was actually surprised the room was so tidy, there was almost nothing on the floor, and since it was Zoro we were talking about, Sanji was sure the room was all messy and all. "I brought you some breakfast" Sanji said sitting on the bed.

Zoro looked at the food, then at the floor, making sure not to meet Sanji's eyes. "I can see that, why are you still here?" Zoro knew if Sanji only came because he wanted Zoro to eat, he would have left her alone by now. Sanji blushed a little. _Good thing I didn't turn on the light._ Sanji thought, _otherwise she could have seen it._ "I umm … the others are a little worried about you, saying you are acting more cold and distanced." Not that they didn't say it, but it was more what Sanji was thinking himself.

"And they really want to know what is bothering you. Are you angry at us or something?" Zoro turned around and faced his back to the cook, not sure she could hold her until now emotionless mask. "I'm not angry at them … but … I-I'm maybe a little mad at you cook." This one took Sanji by surprise, and he totally forgot he was talking to a girl. "What in the world did I do you f*cking ass?" he spat at Zoro. "You are the one being an Ass! You were the one making me leave the ship and got me turned into a girl!" Zoro yelled at him, still not turning around. Sanji stormed over to her and placed his hand on the shoulder, ready to make a comeback, but the second his hand touched Zoro, and she smacked it away with all her strength and screamed. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

Her scream was filled with anger, but the fear she had tried hiding was also clear. Sanji took a step back, not quite sure what to do. When he felt like, he could talk again he said. "What was that about?" Zoro was quiet; she couldn't believe what she had just done, losing her control over her feeling so easily. Just one touch from Sanji had made her being swallowed by her fear. It felt like every man part had been taken away from her, as she had smacked the hand away. She felt like a little girl, unable to do anything to defend herself. She fell down to her knees, hugging them tight into her chest, and began crying silently, not caring if the cook saw it or not. Suddenly she felt arms wrapping around her, she was scared at first, but then she heard a caring and gentle voice talking to her. "It's going to be okay, I won't do anything to you. I'll never hurt you. You'll be fine. I won't press you to tell me anything before you are ready, okay?"

Zoro was surprised to hear such gentle voice from the cook, and he was speaking to her, of all people, but at the same time, deep inside her it made her feel happy and safe. She stopped her sops, just enjoying the warm that was coming from the body behind her, but then Sanji untangled his arms around her and stood up. "umm .. I-I … Just forget it happened" and with that he left the room. Zoro looked at the door, split between being confused over the sudden kindness, and, which she found strange, wanting to tell Sanji to come back and hug her again, maybe do even more… wait … What? … Zoro Shook his head … surely he was just confused over the whole change of mood, and that made him think stupid things. He was a man, for god sake, not a chick that needed the damn cook to protect her. Zoro got so confused in his thought, that he completely forgot about the thing he was scared of.

Sanji had returned to the kitchen, everyone else had left, Luffy being impatient had made Nami agree to go to the jail and burst 'Zoro' out. So that left Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and Zoro on the ship. Sanji blushed over thinking on Zoro. He had been shocked when Zoro had screamed at him, but even more then she began to cry, he felt like his heart broke into pieces, not even caring if he was there. He didn't know what he was doing. He was scared of being rejected again, but when he hugged her she had stopped crying and even relaxing in his embracement. Sanji had ran away, afraid, that as soon Zoro realized what just was happening she was going to kill him, but Zoro didn't come. Sanji sighed. "You really are an idiot, Sanji" he said to himself.

**Hey guys …. Hope you like it … I thought it was about time Sanji made a move … come on it's already five chapters, but still I'm not making long chapters, so I guess it's alright xD make a Review, or I won't continue … I mean it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **Hey everyone Thanks for all the reviews … and to all of you who didn't make one … nothing at all. I'm sorry if I can't write English well, please don't kill me over it. I'm not very good at spelling things. Hope you all will like it.

_Thinking, Dreams_

"Talking"

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter Six: The New Member.**

**~x~**

Sanji was totally lost in his own thought, that he didn't hear the captains yell, when they returned, which was around sunset, until the captain was right beside him almost yelling him in the ear. "We have two Zoros now Sanji!" the over excited idiot stated. Sanji rolled his eyes. "there can't be two Marimo Luffy." "But there are Sanji. You can come and tske a look yourself, but we have to get away now, the marines are after us" Sanji sighed and followed the captain to help set sail. When he came out his eyes met with the newcomer. Sanji gaped. It was Zoro, male Zoro … no wait his eyes where darker. "who are you?" Sanji asked. 'Zoro' looked at him. "I'm Oz. Zoro's Twin brother. Your friends here helped me free from the marines" Oz said as he bowed lightly at Sanji. Then Luffy's voice could be heard again. "Come on, you have to say hi to him"

Luffy had come into Zoro and dragged her out telling her about another Zoro. Now Zoro was fighting the captain to try and get free. "I told you already I don't want to meet him, No let go off me!" Zoro said in a last attempt to make the rubber man let go of her, But Luffy pulled harder and ended sending both of them flying onto the deck. "Do you want to kill me you idiot!" Zoro yelled and hit Luffy on the head. Luffy was too busy laughing, to answer Zoro's comment. Zoro could hear the others laughing too, then a hand came in front of her. "Are you okay?" Zoro froze. It was him. Zoro wanted to run, hide, or just do something! But somehow her whole body didn't want to obey its master's orders. "Um, Zoro are you feeling alright? You're really pale". Zoro got control over her body again and looked up, to see Nami with a worried face. "I-I'm fine. I just haven't slept well" and with that she stood up not even looking at the hand, there wanted to help her.

Sanji was glaring at Oz. Even though they where twins, the action Oz had made on Zoro, made Sanji wanting to kill him. Zoro's reaction had fueled Sanji's anger even more, and he was satisfied that Zoro had ignored his help fully. Then Oz began speaking again. "Where is Zoro?" Everyone, except Robin, who was not on the deck, looked at Oz, then at Zoro, who was standing with her back to the newcomer. "Umm … how do we say this to you Oz-san" Nami said, not sure if she was the one to announce this. It should be Zoro herself to do it, but she didn't look like she even wanted to see her brother. "This is Zoro!" Luffy said pointing on Zoro. Oz looked at the girl before her and laughed. "What kind of joke is that? Zoro is a man, not a chick! hahaha" Zoro clinched her fists, and bit on her lower lips and then left. Sanji looked at her. He knew she knew he was looking at her, but she didn't look back, she just walked away from the deck and back to her cabin. "Oz, the thing is Zoro have been turned into a woman." Chopper said, feeling this was a thing a doctor should tell, and because the others apparently didn't want to say. Oz looked shock. For a second Sanji thought he saw a evil smile on the strangers face, but it disappeared so fast, so he didn't know if it just were his imagination. "So you are telling me that the girl with the green hair is really Zoro?" Oz said, sounding like he was really confused. "And that he somehow have been turned into a girl?" everyone nodded. "oh … I guess I have to apologize to him then." Sanji went over to him. "then I can escort you to his room". Oz nodded.

Nami was surprised, no. She was about to freak out. Sanji was helping a guy, on his own will. And this guy was Zoro's brother. This was not happening. Normally she would have thought Luffy would do it, or Chopper, but Sanji … no way. Sanji should prepare lunch, and therefore made this whole, 'I'm helping a guy' thing even more unbelievable. Sanji almost never let anything come between him and preparing dinner, even Nami had a time or to been told to wait to after dinner was ready.

Sanji went to Zoro's room with Oz right behind him. Something about Oz made Sanji uncomfortable. He didn't want this Marimo wannabe to be alone with Zoro. Sanji knocked on the door. "What?" a tired voice said. Oz whispered to Sanji "such a shame she is Zoro, otherwise I would have taken her" Sanji rolled his eyes. "Oz is here to apologize, can we come in?" Sanji said. "No"

Zoro hoped Sanji didn't come inside, but her hopes where no good, since the door opened and revealed the two persons she didn't want to see right now. "Zoro I'm so sorry. I didn't mean the thing I said on the deck" Oz said as he walked toward the bed. Zoro began to panic. "Get Away From ME!" She shouted as she pulled out her sword. Oz stood dead in his track and looked at her. "What's wrong Zoro?" Zoro glared at him. "You know damn right what's wrong you son of a bitch!" Zoro spat. Oz took a step backward, scared of being too close to his – now – sister. "I think it's best if you leave" Sanji stated. Oz nodded and left.

Sanji had been looking at the whole scene, not knowing what to do. Now he was standing there. Zoro had her sword pointed at him. He knew Zoro was scared, but he didn't know why? And what was that with Oz? Sanji closed the door behind him and began to walk slowly toward Zoro. "Get out of my room, kuso-cook" Zoro said, still holding the sword. "What will you do if I don't leave?" Sanji asked, part of him hoping she would fight him, but the other part hoping she wouldn't mind him staying. But Zoro didn't answer. She put the sword away and turned her head to look out of the only window in the room. Looking at the sun as it slowly disappeared into the sea. "What do you want?" She just asked. Sanji sighed in relieve, glad that she didn't reject him as hard as he had thought. He went over and sat on the bed, looking at her "Just checking to see if I can allow you to leave the room without you trying to kill everyone." Zoro grunted very unladylike. Sanji frowned. "You are supposed to be a woman now; you could at least be more ladylike". Zoro turned to look at him. "Not all ladies are like flowers, weak, fragile and in need of protection, Sanji." Oh god, she had just called him Sanji. He looked into those black opals. They truly were beautiful.

"You are staring at me, aho-cook" Zoro said, feeling a little uncomfortable, but at the same time embarrassed. Why the hell did she feel embarrassed? It was Sanji for good sake. A man … she was supposed to get pissed off, that he starred at her like that, but she didn't. Sanji kept staring at her. Zoro began to wonder why he didn't answer, normally that aho cook, would say something like "I did not" or, "that's because I forgot it was you for a second" or something in that way, but today Sanji just starred. He just sat there ignoring Zoro's comment, and it pissed Zoro off. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" no reaction. Then Zoro decided to try something else. A little grin was placed on her face as she began her plan.

Sanji came out of his thoughts as an hand caressed his cheek. He took the hand. Then the hand disappeared out of his and returned to its owner. "What the …" he looked at Zoro, who was once again starring out of the window. "You where starring at me, cook" Sanji blushed deep red. This time Zoro noticed it, because of the light coming from the window, but it only made her more confused. "I-I didn't stare!" Sanji said, trying to look everywhere else then on Zoro. "Oh I think you did, and you totally ignored me for about two minutes." Sanji felt so embarrassed, but then he thought of something. "Oh I have to make dinner now!" Sanji stood up from the bed and was about to leave, when he felt something pulling him back. He looked back to be greeted by Zoro's black eyes. "Don't leave me alone…" Sanji was about to protest, but then Zoro spoke again. "Please don't" Sanji didn't know what to do. "But I have to make dinner to everyone." Zoro looked away. "… I see… of course you do" Her hand fell to the bed. "Just forget I said anything" then Zoro sat up and looked out of the window again. Sanji left the room feeling his heart beat fast. _I need a smoke._ He took the pack out, but it was empty, he then headed for his room to get another pack.

Zoro cursed at herself. _What was I thinking? Why did I ask him to stay? Of course he would reject me; nothing is more important than making food for that idiot! And it me! Like hell he would be with me more than just necessary, of course I feel the same way, even though I wish he was here… ARRGGHH! What am I thinking? What the hell is wrong with me? I don't like the cook. He a Guy god dammit! _Zoro shook her head. Fear was making her think crazy things. Like wanting that Aho-cook to hug her again, kiss her and … Zoro hit her head. Like hell she would let that happen. The door opened. Zoro looked up and froze in fear. "Hello Zoro, I thought you would be dead by now" Zoro quietly stuttered "O-Oz". Oz grinned evilly and went closer to the bed. "I must admit I was a little surprised to find you as a girl and all, but I don't mind it at all. You are beautiful. Now tell me, why are you a girl?" Zoro draw out her sword. "If you as much as touches the bed, I swear I'll kill you! You perverted son of a bitch!" Zoro shouted loudly, her hands shaking a little. "Now, now. There is no reason to be like that, Zoro. After all we're brothers, right?" "Like hell I want to be your brother, You fucking raped me" Zoro hissed. "Then why didn't you tell the others you didn't?" Oz said laughing. Zoro didn't answer. Oz was about to walk over to her, when they heard Sanji's Voice "Hey Idiots, food is done!" Oz looked at Zoro. "Looks like you just got saved. We won't want the others to be suspicious about our relationship do we?" Zoro didn't move a muscle until Oz had left her room, then he stood up and went to her dresser.

Zoro bit her lower lips. Every day she could feel how her thoughts and soul was becoming more girly. She was scared as hell over Oz. Normally she would had tried to kill him at the moment she saw him! But no, that stupid Fruit user had made her a little whinny girl. And one the top of that, she was fucking beginning to have strange feeling toward Sanji! Just because he hugged her one freaking time! It was making her insane. She sighed again. Today Nami had told her to wear a dress to dinner. She found the one Nami had instructed her to take on. It was a long black dress. There was nothing on it, it was just black. It had no sleeves and had a cut in one of the sides. She took it on. The cut started three inches from her waist, making it easy to move, maybe even fight in it. The dress ended just above her angles. The funny thing was she kind of liked the dress, but she would never tell the others. This was just another 'girl' thought in her mind.

**Hello Guys …. I'll make the flashback in my next Chapter, because what I have planned there is going to happen after this scene I have just wrote, requires that you guys knows what happened to Zoro, that way you will all understand why Zoro is scared.**


	7. Chapter 7

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **Hey everyone again I'll thank all you that made reviews, and also thanks you guys for reading this boring thing I'm making.

_Thinking, Dreams_

"Talking"

'_Reading from a book or a letter_'

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter Seven: Flashback.**

**~x~**

Zoro walked away from the Ship, he was planning on staying away from a while. Every time he saw a blond guy he just wanted to cut off his head. He tried to cool of his head, and stopped in front of a bar. "Maybe I can get something to drink" Zoro entered the bar. It was not a big one, but there were still a lot of people. It would take a lot alcohol to make him forget the shitty cook.

((A Half hour later))

Zoro had left the bar around 10 minutes ago, but had still yet found the ship. He somehow managed to end up in the forest just outside town. He was swaying a little, because of all the drinks he had gotten. He even ended up in a drinking contest. Of course he won, and therefore ended up not paying for the drinks. He was, even though he would never admit it for the other, a little drunk. Then he heard something following him, but before he could do anything he felt something hit him really hard in the back of his head, making everything turn black. Zoro fell unconscious to the ground, while four men appeared around him.

Zoro woke up in a cave. His vision was still blurry, but he could almost clearly hear the conversation around him. "Will just kill him right now! He is the cause of Big Boss dead" one said. "Just killing him wouldn't be fun, and we would get rich if we got the hand on straw hat too" by hearing the captain being mentioned Zoro grinds his teeth. "Oh he is awake. Good morning sleepy head" the chased. The Zoro noticed something lying next to him. It was himself sleeping. "What kind of joke it this?" Zoro spat, he tried to attack, but it was impossible, since he was chained to the wall. "This is not a joke Roronoa. We are here to get our revenge." The first one said. He then looked down on the other Zoro. "I have the Twin devil fruit, that means I can make a twin of everyone in the world. These twins are made of all the evil thoughts the person have". He had long black hair and green eyes. Before Zoro could answer he felt a knife being stocked into his shoulder. Zoro bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from scream out loud, since the sudden attack had caught him by surprise. The torture continued a long time. Zoro didn't know how long, but he sure as hell was happy when they decided to stop. He could fell how unconsciousness tried to take hold of him. Then the other Zoro began to move. He didn't say anything, but just smiled evilly upon seeing himself in that state he had been left by the others. Then he began stripping the chained one. Zoro felt fear for the very first time. _Shit! That guy … I'm going to be raped by my evil self?_ Zoro tried to fight himself of him, but to no good.

Zoro almost screamed as he felt the other enter him. The pain was far greater than any sword. It didn't just hurt him, but also his pride as a man and a human. The other wasn't happy, that Zoro didn't scream, or so Zoro thought, because the thrusts got quickly more violent and faster. Zoro bit even harder on his lip, which was making him bleed from it. The other continued the violence for about an hour, but then he seemed to get bored. Then the black haired man began talking. "Now we can erase you again. You have done your part. We'll then hand over Zoro and get our ca…" but he didn't get to continue, because now his head rolled away from the body. "Ups" The other Zoro said, "Guess I'll stay a little longer. From now on I'll be Oz." and with that he left, mumbling something about wanting to have some alcohol. The rest three people went over to the fallen. "He killed him" one said. "I can see that" one with blood red hair said, clearly irritated, but scared at the same time. "But we still have the toy to play with" a brown haired said. "If you get near me I'll kill you!" Zoro said using more strength than necessary. "He still thinks he's all mighty and stuff." They laughed and then the brown haired and the red head walked over. "Maybe we should punish him even more" the red head said, the other just nodded. Zoro spit him in the face. "That's enough you son of a bitch!" the red head said and touched Zoro's cheek. Suddenly Zoro felt tired and yet again darkness surrounded him.

When he woke up again Marines was all over the place. "Have you seen the Straw hats?" Smoker said. _Wait what … Is Smoker here? Why?_ Zoro suddenly noticed he was lying on the ground. He was suspecting he was handcuffed, but to his surprise he was free as a bird. "Captain, the girl has awaking" Zoro frowned, who were they talking about? He wasn't a girl and he was differently not going to wait for Smoker to come in and find him here. What if Tashigi came after him again? It would be such a pain in the ass. Zoro stood up. He had been left alone, and there was no marine close to him, and he decided to make a run for it. Running as fast as he could, with all the wounds and the pain there was coming from his ass, he hoped to come as far away from the marines as possible. After a while he stopped to catch his breath. There he noticed it. He had breasts. He screamed, or so he thought, but there didn't come a noise of him. He tried to say something, but again nothing came. _Must be those guys that made me this way. I'll kill them for this!_ Zoro's vision began to become blurred again. Must be the blood loss. He began running again, and as he ran through a bush he saw Sanji stand right in front of him. He could see Sanji talking to him. Surly he thought he was a stranger. He tried to tell Sanji he could handle it by himself, but yet again he fell into unconsciousness.

((Well you know what happen when he woke up, so I'll just tell a little of what Zoro did when he was alone on the ship. This is before he goes shopping with the girls))

Zoro was in his room. He looked at the book he had taken from the library Robin kept all her books. He had taken if after saying goodnight to Nami. 'The big devil fruit encyclopedia' was the title. Zoro leaf though the book until he found what he was seeking. '_The gender gender fruit has the power to change a gender of a person, and make the person unable to use one of their senses. They can only regain the lost sense by kissing the first person they see after the transformation or if the fruit user dies. If the fruit user dies the gender will not change back._' Zoro gaped… he had to kiss Sanji to get back to normal? … Wait I could be that marine, but he didn't really see him … arrrgh… wait it was easy … all he had to do was to find that idiot that made him into a girl and kill him. He then closed the book and went to bed. Nami would kill him if he didn't wake up early.

* * *

**Hey guys ... sorry if this chapter is a little rushed, but i just wanted to make it short and i wanted to continue the real story ...**


	8. Chapter 8

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **Hey everyone again I'll thank all you that made reviews, and also thanks you guys for reading this boring thing I'm making.

_Thinking, Dreams_

"Talking"

'_Reading from a book or a letter_'

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter Eight: Changes.**

**~x~**

As Zoro remembered the book something hit her. She could talk. If that was the sense she had lost, when transformed, and she hadn't kissed either a marine or that shitty-cook, then someone must have killed the fruit user the day she regained her voice. Zoro hurried over to the bed at took the book and found the page once again.

'_You can only regain the sense if you kiss the first person you see, or if the fruit user is killed, but this will not change the gender. If the fruit user has been killed, there's one chance that you will be able to change back to normal.' _Zoro paused a little. Even if the user was dead she could still become a guy again, but what was that about 'a chance'? Zoro shook the head and continued._ 'The first person you saw must kiss you while wanting you to be a man.' _Zoro was beyond shocked. She had to kiss Sanji in order to become a man again? And Sanji must want her to be a man? This was something that was never going to happen. Like hell Sanji wanted her to be a man, let alone kiss her. They hated each other, even though Sanji had been acting a little strange lately. Zoro went to get something to eat.

Everyone was in the galley, except Zoro. Sanji frowned a little; he had hoped she would at least join the dinner. Then the Nami giggled. "What is it Navigator-san" Robin asked. Looking a little curious, the rest also looked at her. Nami giggled again. "It's just because I again made Zoro wear a dress." Sanji turned around afraid the heat on his cheek was showing. Then the door opened. "Sorry I'm late, these dresses sure are a pain in the ass" Zoro said, as she walked over and sat next to Luffy, meaning Sanji would sit next to Oz and across for Zoro. "Zoro, don't you want to sit next to Oz?" Nami asked. "Yeah Zoro… Bro? He is your brother after all" Franky stated. "I think not" Zoro said, clearly sounding irritated. "Hey, don't say it like that. Come over here" Oz said, with a smirk on his face. "If you as much as touch me, I'll cut your dick off." Zoro glared at Oz. Even if Oz was made to be his twin, he would never let that thing become his brother.

The rest of the meal went quite normal, well as normal as it can get on the Sunny, but the difference was that Zoro didn't argue with Sanji, to be correct she didn't say anything at all.

"Well, Zoro it's your turn to help Sanji" Nami stated just to make sure the girl knew it and left. The rest slowly following her lead. Oz lowly whispered, as he past Zoro. "I'll be waiting for you, when you're done." Zoro shivered over the words. What should she do now? She couldn't go back to her room; well she couldn't alone that was for sure, but the things from the book still bothered her, and she couldn't ask Sanji for any kind of help either.

Sanji hadn't really looked at Zoro in the dress, fearing he might lose it and somewhat attack her. This was the first night, they had been alone, and were going to be alone for a very long time. They began washing the dishes in silence. Both wanted to talk, but they didn't know what to say. Sanji was in deep thought of the last thing Zoro had told him. Never leave her? That thing would be a dream comes true, but then she had said he should just forget it… CRASH!

Sanji looked down. At the floor was a smashed glass. "Um … Sorry" Zoro said as she went down and began picking up the broken glass. "Oh, no don't pick it up with your hands you'll just …" But before Sanji could finish the sentence Zoro's finger was bleeding after being cut by the broken glass. "See. That why we usually don't use our hands to that." Zoro stood up, and Sanji for the saw how gorgeous she looked like. "Well, sorry for that. I was just trying to help you, you bastard!" Zoro walked over to the table and seat down. He hurried and cleaned the mess up and turned his attention to Zoro's finger. "It doesn't seem too bad." Zoro pulled his finger away. "Hey I can handle it myself. I don't need you to help me." Sanji sighed. "What the f*ck! I was just trying to help you!" Zoro frowned and gave Sanji her hand. Then he found a bandage from the first aid box and placed it on. Then he softly kissed the finger.

Suddenly Sanji realized what he was doing and pulled away. "Um … I-I … sorry." Sanji looked at Zoro, who was sitting right in front of him. She looked like she was frozen. She didn't move. It even looked like she didn't breathe at all. She just sat there like some statue. Sanji became a little worried. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began shaking her gently.

Zoro felt like the whole world disappeared. Sanji had kissed her. Just like that. She still didn't believe it. Then suddenly she felt someone touch her, and even though she knew who it was, her body began fear the touch. The fear began to take control over her. She felt herself push the one touching her away, and her relief when the hands on her shoulder vanished. She saw Sanji being on the floor. He looked … hurt? She looked away, in a silent try not to meet those sad eyes. Why was he sad? He hated her, right?

She heard him stand up. "Well I'm off". Panic ran through her, he was going to leave her, leave her alone in this room. A room where _he_ could come and … Zoro shook her head and turned to see Sanji was already at the door. "Hey."

Sanji wanted to get away, and fast. He was the one to look out tonight, so he headed for the crow nest, but he got stopped at the door by two hands wrapping around him from behind. "Don't leave me alone just like that." He heard the voice behind him say. The voice sounded like a wounded goddess. He knew he couldn't say no if he tried to, and he really wanted to make some distance to the person behind him, so instead he tried to walk again said. "I have the Night watch today." Sanji said trying to sound normal, but it didn't go so well.

Zoro felt her tear run down. Everything was new for her. She had never been scared like this in her life. Never had she felt this much pain. Never had she thought she would ask the cook for help. Her arms let go of the person. She then could hear herself say. "I'm sorry"

Sanji turned around in shock; never had he thought Zoro would apologize to him. "I'm sorry for before, okay." Zoro said again, looking down on the ground. Sanji didn't know what to say, and therefore he just stood still and waited for Zoro to continue, but she didn't continue, just turned around and went inside the galley again. It took around ten minutes for Sanji to make a move. He knew somewhat she was crying again. He couldn't leave her alone and he knew it. He went inside and saw her sitting in the same chair as before. She was mumbling something, Sanji couldn't quite hear what it was but some of the word he did catch was. "He is here … alone … escape … leave … next dock … why … die … Oz…" Sanji slowly walked over and tapped her shoulder. Zoro yanked herself up and was ready to draw her sword when her eyes met Sanji's. "Wha … Sanji?" She said in a low and hesitant voice. "Yeah, it me … what is wrong with you …" Zoro's eyes hit the ground again. "Just leave me alone" Sanji knew something was wrong. "Follow me" He went to the crow nest, after making sure Zoro was following him.

When they had reached the destination Sanji turned to look at Zoro. Zoro was sitting as far away from the door as possible. He could hear the sobs, even though they were low. Zoro must try not to cry. "So, the mighty swordsman is crying again." Zoro didn't look up. "Just shut up and leave me alone." Sanji was sure she would be glaring at him at this time. Sanji went over to Zoro and hug him gently. "Don't cry. Come on, it's kind of creepy." This time Zoro placed her head on his chest. After some time the sobs stopped. Sanji let his hand fell and was about to stand up, but then Zoro hand pulled him back down. Blue met black, as their eyes met.

He noticed the closeness between them and blushed. "Are you feeling well aho-cook? Your face is red." Zoro said sounding a little worried. Zoro leaned in and let their foreheads touch. "You don't seem to have a fever." She just stated. Sanji felt her breath brush over his lips. With all the control left in him he pushed Zoro of him and stood up. "I'm fine, I just need a little fresh air." And with that he turned to one of the windows and opened it. "Hey aho cook" Zoro said, feeling the situation was getting a little awkward.

The voice sounded like a woman, but it was clearly Zoro speaking. "Hmm" Sanji said, as he looked at the black sea. "Don't tell the others, okay?" Sanji nodded. Then he decided to ask Zoro the question he had been thinking of all day. "Why do I have to stay by you side, and never leave you?" Zoro gaped. He didn't know what to answer to that. "I-I … I don't want to talk about it." Sanji lit a cigarette. It wasn't quite the answer he was looking for. "If you don't tell me, I'll have to ask you to leave." Zoro's eyes widened. "That's unfair! That reason is none of your damn business!" Zoro stood up and yelled at Sanji's back. Sanji smirked, actually happy to hear the usually shouting, even though it was a female voice. "But then what do I gain, by having your lazy ass with me all the time?" Sanji said as he turned around, to look at the swordsman behind him. "What do you want?" Zoro said, clearly not liking where this was going. "You'll have to do anything I tell you to" Sanji said. Zoro backed away a little; this was not part of her plan. "What?" Zoro wanted to kill Sanji, but decided not to. She sighed and then said. "Fine, but only if I can say no to things I really don't want to do." Sanji thought a little over it. "Hmm … no." Zoro frowned, but he knew he couldn't chance his mind. And with that they both become silent again. Sanji turned and yet again looked at the sea.

After around a half hour Sanji heard for the first time a small snoring sound. He turned around and saw the sleeping form of Zoro. She looked like a goddess. Sanji was sure he had never seen anything so peaceful and beautiful at the same time, but as he watched Zoro, she began to move uncomfortable. _Maybe she's having a nightmare._ Then she began mumble. "No … get away from me …" her head move to the side and back again. "Stop … I mean it… stop touching me!" Sanji gaped. _What the f*ck? What is she dreaming?_ She suddenly sat up, eyes opened and shout. "Get Of Me!" She was sweaty and breathing heavily. Sanji cleared his throat. Zoro looked at him. "Wha…" she looked around. "Oh god … just a dream" she mumbled alone. Sanji thought if he should stay quiet, but decided to talk. "What was that about?" Zoro looked at him. "What do you mean aho-cook?" Sanji walked closer to her. Zoro just looked weird at him. "Well … you were kind of talking in your sleep." Sanji sat next to a very shocked girl.

Zoro didn't even want to look at Sanji. _What did I say? Did he know anything?_ Zoro began becoming uncomfortable by the whole situation. "Um so, what did I say?" Sanji could hear the tone was somewhat different than before. "Well … something like 'Get of me' I guess" Sanji said, looking away from Zoro, not liking where it was going. Zoro just sat there looking like a statue. She looked dead. "Can't you just tell me what that was all about?" Sanji said as he stood up in front of her. She shook her head lightly. Sanji sighed. This was harder than he thought he couldn't stand seeing her like that. "Why can't you tell me?"

Zoro didn't look up. "Like hell I'm going to tell you anything. This is also none of your business" She said, trying to sound normal, but failed. She voice just sounded like a wounded dog, who was trying to act tough. "What the f*ck is wrong with you? Come on you haven't been yourself for the last couple of weeks, and is all became worse when your brother joined the group." Zoro stood up. "Don't call him that!" She shouted right in his face. "Don't you dare call that thing my brother again" Zoro's eyes looked like two thunderclouds. Sanji took a step back. "What? Why?" Zoro put a hand over her mouth. Sanji went closer, yet again placed his hand on her shoulder. Zoro shivered, but didn't push him away this time. "You are not yourself, Marimo" Sanji said, strangely missing the old Zoro. "I know. It's because all the girly feeling are taking control over me." Zoro said, feeling even more pathetic then before. "What do you mean by that?" Sanji said trying to get a look on the others face. Zoro look up at Sanji. Her face was so beautiful, but also very sad. "You know, things like fear and these stra… um … yeah right, I think that all" Zoro blushed a little, because he was about to tell Sanji about his feelings, and was about to pull away, when she felt Sanji's arms around her waist. "Um … Sanji? Wha-What are you doing?" Sanji didn't really listen anymore, all he wanted was to meet the others lips with his own. Sanji leaned in and captured Zoro's lips. To his surprise Zoro's lips were really soft.

Zoro's eyes widened. He was being kissed by Sanji. What the f*ck? But soon everything didn't matter and she gave into the kiss, closing her eyes slowly. Somewhere inside of her, she knew she wanted this kiss more than anything, but she was too suborned to really admit it to herself.

Sanji felt how the other began response and took it as a sign to continue. He pulled Zoro closer to him, loving her new body against his. His hand began wondering on her back, as he felt her arms placing themselves around his neck. He parted his lips and let his tongue lich the others mouth, asking permission to enter. He was a little surprised when Zoro opened his mouth. He tasted the other's mouth. It tasted like booze and …strawberry? Zoro tasted like strawberry? Sanji would never have thought that, but then the lack of air came and they pulled away. Sanji panted a little. Zoro looked like she was split by the feeling of wanting to hit Sanji, or just pull away, and act like nothing had just happened. She didn't do any of it; instead she looked to meet Sanji's eyes. "What in the world are you doing?"

Her voice was cold, but also confusing. Sanji stood perfectly still. To tell the truth he didn't know what he was doing and why. Zoro pulled away from Sanji. "You know what? What kind of sick person are you?" Zoro yelled at Sanji. This comment made Sanji so hurt and angry that he wanted to beat the crap out of Zoro even though he was a woman at the moment. "It's your own damn fault for looking like this! Hell I wouldn't even want to do it, if it wasn't because …" Zoro hit Sanji before he could continue the insult. "Don't you dare say a word more, you sick f*ck! I didn't want to be turned into a girl. This is your damn fault. You have no idea what I have been through." Sanji glared into the black orbs. "Of course I don't know it, because you don't have the guts anymore to tell me. Why the f*ck do you never tell the important things to us, aren't we your crewmates? You're Nakama?" Zoro opened his mouth to resound, but closed it again. Then he opened it again. "Well, maybe I don't want to be your nakama anymore. In fact I'm planning to leave the sunny." Sanji gaped. "What? Wh-wh-why? Why would you do that?" Zoro looked away. "I … I " Sanji went over to him, but Zoro just went away to keep the distance between them. "You have already been way too close to me aho-cook. That would be the last time a man gets that close." Sanji stopped a second.

Why did Zoro say man? Why didn't he say his name instead of stating that no man would get near him anymore? Then it hit him. "Zoro?" Zoro looked at him. "Yeah?" sounding a little uncomfortable about the strange new look on Sanji's Face. "Are you scared of men?" Zoro froze. "n-no no no no no I'm not. Why why why why the heck would you ask me such an idiotic question? Why would I be that?" Sanji looked at Zoro and then pointed out the distance between them, which was about five feet. "Well, how do you fight a guy with a distance of five feet?" Zoro glared, with Sanji funny enough found cute. "I can fight anyone at any time. It's not like they are going to fuck me in a fight." Sanji was sure he had heard the last sentence wrong. "Wait a second. What was the last part again?" Zoro gaped and collapsed to the ground. He had not just said that. She sat on the floor and looked at the weight just in front of her. "Just tell me you really didn't hear it." Zoro almost whispered. Sanji took a little step forward. "So you were really…" Sanji tried to find a good ending to the sentence, but he couldn't. Zoro noticed Sanji coming closer.

She felt her boyish side totally disappeared and there were only the girlish side left. "Stay away!" She said almost desperate. She tried to increase the distance, but hit the wall behind her. "Hey, take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you" Sanji said, trying to calm the girl in front of him. Inside of him he just wanted to kill the one that had made Zoro into this broken thing, but right now he just wanted Zoro to not fear him. Zoro didn't seem to believe him. "Well sure you're not" she said with venom dripping from each word. Sanji just walk closer to her. Zoro closed her eyes, she most of all wanted the strong swordsman, she knew was somewhere inside of her, to come back, so he could beat the crap out of that cook, for making her feel all of this, but he didn't come.

Instead the feeling of wanting to hide in a mouse hole came. "You know what? This whole idea of you never leaving me was stupid. Leave me right now!" Zoro yelled, as she saw Sanji's boots right in front of her. Sanji stood still looking at the fragile thing in front of him, that he wouldn't even call anything near Zoro any moment and it was kind of killing him. He crunched down and talked again. "Where have you dropped of Zoro?" Zoro stood up and glared at him, but it still there wasn't the usual 'I'll kill you' feeling on them. "Why don't you jump off the ship, and wait for some mermaids to pick you up?" Sanji rolled his eyes. "Then I would need Zoro to tell me I'm an idiot." Zoro wanted to stand up and kill him, but somehow he couldn't do anything. "What do you want?" She said. Zoro looked up and to her surprise Sanji was only inches away from her face. She gasped in surprise, "Hey! What the …" and once again hit the wall behind her. Sanji couldn't stop himself from laughing a little. "You should have seen yourself." Zoro kicked Sanji's legs. "You're one that is weird. I mean you hate me and yet I find you crunching right in front of me."

Sanji suddenly figured how awkward the whole situation was. "Oh … I um … You know … I'm kind of like having feelings for *mumble*" Zoro looked weird at him. "What?" Sanji blushed and looked at the ground. Zoro looked at him. "Are you sure you're not sick or something?" Sanji looked away. "Are you stupid or something?" Zoro looked confused. "Why am I the stupid one all of the sudden?" Sanji looked at Zoro. "You mean you can't tell by now?" Zoro looked at him. her eyes showed only confusion. "Tell me again, am I supposed to?" Sanji rolled his eyes. _This guy is an idiot. Thank you god for making him that way. _"Well … umm … I guess not." And with that Sanji stood up and moved away from Zoro.

**Well … here it is … Chapter 8 … hope you'll all like it, and if you find it boring, maybe I'm not the one you should reading fanfics at…**


	9. Chapter 9

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **Hello guys … I'm pretty down today … so I'll just write a short one, or so I thought when I started, but I ended up being a long one again. There are going to be a kind of new plot … sorry I'm changing it again … but I think this one is funnier XD. Robin going to help Zoro.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

'_Reading from a book or a letter_'

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter Nine: New Trouble.**

**~x~**

Zoro and Sanji didn't talk the rest of the watch, and Zoro didn't dare fall asleep again, afraid he might talk again and make everything clear for Sanji. When the first ray of light began showing they went down from the crow nest. Sanji went to the galley to make some breakfast, while Zoro went to his room to find some new cloth, hoping Oz wouldn't be there. To his relief he wasn't, and he hurried and got dressed into a white t-shirt and a pair of black-green pants. He looked like a female version of Zoro, even though he already was that. He put his hair into a bum and went out on the deck, to see the others were beginning to awake. Zoro noticed Robin and went over to her.

"Hey Robin … can we talk for a bit?" Robin looked at him, and sends her 'fake' smile, as Zoro called it, at him.

"Of course Kenshi-san." Zoro motioned her to follow, and they entered the guest room. "What is it?" Robin asked, sounding like she was actually curious.

"Well I kind of took one of your books this other day, and I found out a lot of things." Zoro gave to book to Robin, opening the book at the right page. Robin read it for some time and closed it.

"So you can't turn into a man again, huh? You must have taken that pretty hard." Zoro gaped.

"What? Don't I just have to make the first person I saw wanting me to turn back?" Zoro knew he wasn't good at kanji ((a way of writing in Japan.)), and he had just skipped over the part he couldn't read, but he was almost sure of what he could read.

"Well there is written you can gain the ability of a man back, but you will still look like a woman on the outside." Robin stated.

"But the most important part is what's comes after that." Zoro blinked. He hadn't bothered reading more, since he didn't find it important, after all he had thought he could change back, but now he couldn't. "What is it Robin?"

"It says that the female transformation not only affects your look, but also your personality. If you not retrieve a kiss from your love before the transformation is complete you'll forever lose your normal ways of thinking. This could be bad Kenshi-san" Robin looked up. Zoro looked at her.

"What? That can't be. I can't become the greatest swordsman, if I'm thinking like the girl inside me! She is scared of her own damn shadow!" Zoro spat. Robin had never seen Zoro so much out of character. He usually would keep his cool and say something like _"it's not like a girl can't use a sword",_ or something like that. It was clear that Zoro was already beginning to transform.

"I see, but you only have to fall in love and kiss the person." Robin said, trying to calm the upset man down, but it didn't help.

"This is ridiculous. First I have to endure …" Zoro stopped. He could slap himself. He was just about to tell Robin he had been raped, but some part of him really wanted to tell her, maybe it wasn't so bad if just one knew about it. He looked at Robin, who was sitting and looking at her with a worried face.

"Are everything alright Kenshi-san?" she asked. Zoro looked at the window, then back at Robin.

"Well … umm … it's nothing. I'm going to be fine as soon these girly feeling vanishes." He just said, trying to smile at Robin, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I see" Robin just stated and looked down at the book.

"I guess it'll be best if we keep this a secret for the time being. There is no need to make the other worry about this too, when we also have to decide what to do with Oz." Zoro frowned, by hearing the name.

"Can't we just drop him off at the next dock?" Robin closed the book and placed it on the bed. "You really don't like him?" she asked as they both exited the room.

"Well it's more complicated than that. Let's just say it either him or me." Robin nodded, understanding that Zoro didn't want to talk about it, for the moment that is. She would surly get it out of him some time in the future, maybe when the 'girly feelings' had taken more control over him. She was about to say something to Zoro, when Luffy came and crashed into Zoro, making both of them rolling into the railing. Zoro felt the pain of the wound on his stomach hit hard, and suppressed a scream.

"What the … Luffy Get of me!" Zoro yelled, clearly angry over the sudden attack. Luffy just laughed.

"I knew you didn't hate us Zoro." With this comment Zoro froze. He knew he had been a little distanced for the last couple of weeks, but still.

"What? Why should I hate you?" Luffy stood up and leaned on the railing, waiting with the answer until Zoro was also standing.

"Well that's just something Usopp said the other day. He said you were acting strange, because you hated us and wanted to leave the crew, but then I saw you talking to Robin and I knew you couldn't hat us." He said and sends a goofy smile to the confused swordsman.

"Of course I wouldn't let you leave just like that" Luffy quickly added, when he saw the puzzling face Zoro was making. Zoro made a little smile to the captain.

"I guess you wouldn't. Not after the vow I made to you when we first meet." Luffy nodded grinning.

"Hey captain. I have a request for you then." Zoro said, while leaning his back at the railing, while looking up at the sky, finally feeling like he was getting his control over his body again. Maybe being with Luffy made his male side stronger, who knows? Luffy looked at the sea, waiting patiently for the first mate to say something.

"Can we drop off Oz?" Zoro asked. Luffy looked at his first mate.

"Why's that?" Zoro looked down to meet Luffy's eyes.

"I can't stand being near him." Luffy nodded. He kind of understanding why Zoro had been so angry Oz had joined the crew.

"I guess if you feel that way, we can make him leave at the next port." Luffy said after a little while. To tell the truth Luffy found Oz a really nice guy, but keeping him would mean losing Zoro, and that was something the strawhat captain couldn't allow to happen.

"Are you going to tell him?" Luffy asked. Zoro shook his head.

"I would rather kiss Sanji then do that." Luffy laughed by that comment.

"Never thought I would hear you say that" Luffy said between his laugh.

"Me neither" Zoro said beginning to finding it kind of funny, and with that they both laughed. Soon they heard Sanji shout.

"Me-shi!" Luffy chanted and soon he was gone. Zoro chuckled and stood up and was about to go to the galley, when he felt something wet running down his stomach. He didn't look under his shirt, but he was sure the blood was going trough the bandage. Deciding to ignore it for the time being he continued to the galley in a slower pace, to make sure the bloody stomach did hit the white shirt. Luffy was fighting to get trough, but Sanji was blocking the way.

"Oww … just let me in Sanji…" Luffy begged.

"No you idiot. Haven't I told you so many times, that the ladies are going in first?" Sanji said angrily at Luffy. Then he heard a chuckle from behind the hungry captain and saw Zoro. Sanji frowned.

"You're not getting in either marimo. Even if you look like one you're clearly not a girl inside" Sanji stated.

_Well not yet that is._ Zoro thought in his head as he just grunted in respond. Sanji was about to say something when Robin and Nami came. Robin sends Zoro a smile and walked inside the galley, while Sanji send hearts at her and Nami. For some reason Zoro found that irritating, well he always did, but this time he just wanted to smack Sanji for being interested in someone other than him. Was this jealousy? Zoro shook his head. Why would he feel jealousy over that? The cook had just kissed him and hugged him … no big deal, right? Maybe he should ask Robin how a girl would react on such things. He sure would smack Sanji one on the head.

"Hey Marimo. You want to enter or what?" Sanji said, getting the swordsman back to earth.

"Huh? Oh, yeah right." Zoro said and entered the room. He noted Oz hadn't come yet. Where could he be? Zoro hadn't seen him after the dinner yesterday. He had a bad feeling about the twins sudden disappearing. He took a few step inside the galley, when his vision suddenly begun to be a little blurry. Had the wounds really opened that much? He sat next to Luffy, who didn't seem to notice the difference, maybe his hunger distracted him. Zoro then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw some black and a little blue.

_Robin_ Zoro thought. She said something, but Zoro couldn't quite hear it. It was then he began seeing everyone at the table moving. They surrounded him. Everyone was talking to him, but his ears didn't get anything. He felt himself lose the strength to sit, but instead of hitting the floor he was met by two strong arms. The last thing he saw was the color yellow, before everything turned black.

* * *

Zoro was alone. He was in his room. How he ended up there was a mystery. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hello Zoro I came as I promised." Oz said while grinning evilly. Zoro's eyes widened.

"What … why are you here?" she whispered. Oz didn't answer, but just walk over to her. On his way he took Wado from the floor. Zoro tried to make some distance between them, but his back hit the wall. In shook he looked at the wall, then back at Oz, who now was right in front of him.

"No, get the fuck off me, you freak!" She yelled trying to punch him in the face. Oz took a strong grip in Zoro's wrists, and pinched his arms against the wall with one hand, while the other still hold Wado. Zoro looked at the sword, his most precious possession.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

"I want to hear you scream" he said. Oz now stabbed the sword into Zoro's stomach.

Zoro woke up screaming. He looked down on his stomach to find it bandaged. He fell to the bed.

_

* * *

_

_Just another nightmare. It didn't happen._ Zoro said to himself in his head. Then something hit him. Chopper wasn't there. Zoro was sure the little doctor would stay by his side and this time tells him not to train, or something like that, but he wasn't there. Neither was anyone else for that matter. Zoro stood up, with a little difficulty and went out off the infirmary and into the galley. Again he found it strange to find the galley empty. Shouldn't the shitty-cook be making snacks by this time? Then he heard a scream coming from the deck. He ran out of galley and kicked the door.

The sight before him made him vomit right on the spot. There was blood everywhere and in the middle of it stood Oz and Sanji. Sanji was panting heavily. Looked like he had been fighting for some time. Oz laughed and kicked the head of the navigator. This made Sanji attack hard. Zoro looked at the fight with horror. Around them where the rest of the crew lying dead.

Luffy's arms were cut off, and his left arm had been used to choke Usopp to death. Robin's arm had deep wounds in them and she had a hole through her stomach. Nami's head was a few feet away from her lifeless body. Chopper where lying lifeless, blood coloring his fur red. It was impossible to tell the little reindeer's condition, form where he was standing. Franky was lying flat on his stomach with a big cross on his back. Brook was nowhere to be seen. Zoro felt like vomiting again, when he heard a scream coming from the only surviving crewmate.

"Sanji-ii!" Zoro yelled, as he saw Sanji being cut in the side. The two fighters looked up, and for the first time noticing the guest. Oz ginned

"So you decided to join the party?" Zoro saw Oz nearing him. Sanji looked up at him. "Zoro. Ron now!" he shouted, before he once again attacked Oz. Zoro hurried inside the galley and closed the door. Again he heard a scream. He closed his eyes trying to ignore everything_. _

_This must be a dream. It has to be. Come on wake up!_ Zoro yelled to himself, but it didn't work. Soon the screaming stopped outside. Zoro froze. Had Sanji died? Or had he won? Soon footstep could be heard. Zoro moved away from the door, afraid of who would enter. Suddenly a blade went through the door and a kick made the door fly into the wall on the other side. Before him stood Oz, dragging a dead Sanji on his back.

"No-oo! Sanji-iii!" Zoro yelled, feeling like crying. Oz just laughed, as he dropped the dead body and moved closer to Zoro, who was now shaking uncontrollable. As Oz hit Zoro and he screamed…

* * *

Zoro sat up screaming, scaring the little doctor, causing Chopper to scream as well. Zoro looked at the little reindeer and then back at his stomach. He then noticed Robin looking worried at him from the corner of the infirmary.

"Y-you are alive" Zoro just said. Chopper looked at Robin, then back at Zoro, who was lying down again, because sitting caused even more pain.

"Well of course Zoro. You are the one who's dying. All your wounds are infected. It's because you won't let me treat you properly!" The little reindeer scolded Zoro. Zoro saw the bandage on his stomach was already getting red again.

"You have to lie down and rest for at least two days." Chopper said. To tell the truth, when Zoro had lost conscious Chopper had been so scared of losing him. Zoro was like a big brother or maybe even a dad figure for him. Zoro had been kind to him, but when it came to injury he always tried to act like nothing was wrong. Now Robin came closer.

"I would recommend that we made sure Kenshi-san do gets his rest." She said. Chopper nodded, and then he ran out of the infirmary into the galley. Soon he came back with Luffy and Sanji. Luffy sat down newt to the bed.

"Hey Zoro … um I'm sorry … if I had known your wounds were that bad I wouldn't have …" Zoro just smiled and placed a hand before Luffy's lips, making him stop talking.

"Luffy you don't need to apologize. It's my own fault. I should have let Chopper treating me instead of run away from It." everyone, except for Robin, gaped. They couldn't believe Zoro would be saying something like that. Zoro's smile then disappeared as he looked at Sanji. Then he looked at Robin.

"Can you guys leave me alone with the shithead?" Robin nodded, and the others leaved. Sanji was curious. What did Zoro want with him? And why did he make the others leave? Zoro sat up slowly. He looked out of the window.

"Am I dreaming?" Zoro asked. Sanji looked confused at him.

"Of course not you baka." Sanji said, thinking Zoro was messing with him. Zoro just kept staring out of the window.

"Are the others dead?" Sanji was surprised by the question, but even more by the serious tone in Zoro's voice.

"Of course not you idiot. Why do you even say something like that? Its f*cking creepy." Zoro then laughed, but it wasn't a joyful one, but it was bitter and full of sadness. He then looked at Sanji.

"I'll ask one last thing Sanji." Sanji looked at Zoro. His eyes were serious.

"Do you think it would be better if left the crew and Oz stayed?" Sanji felt like someone had just given him a slap in the face. He knew what he wanted to say, and what he should be saying by now, but what if he said that and made Zoro leave? He couldn't let that happen.

"I would rather have you around. That Marimo wannabe is creepy as hell" Sanji just said, blushing a little. Zoro noticed and giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Sanji said, finding Zoro a little weird.

"You're blushing. I just found it cute." Zoro said, and then she giggled again. Sanji gaped. Zoro said he was cute. That was something that was never to happen. Soon the male part of Zoro registered how wrong the whole thing had been and the giggle was replaced by a shocked expression.

"I mean if I was a girl I would say something like that." Zoro said. The he stood up from the bed a little faster than the body allowed, because the sudden rise made him dizzy. Sanji caught him before he fell.

"Hey. You are supposed to be resting." But apparently Zoro ignored him and exited the infirmary. Chopper saw Zoro enter the galley. "Zoro you can't walk around like that. You have to rest." But Zoro ignored the doctor and went over to Robin.

"It's getting worse" He just said, as he continued outside and out on the deck. Robin looked after him. She knew what he was talking about, but she didn't know how to help him. She went into the infirmary to see a very red Sanji.

"Is something wrong cook-san" Robin said. Sanji looked at her.

"Zoro said he found me cute." Sanji looked shocked. How what he going to take this? Does this mean Zoro actually likes him? Meanwhile Robin was beginning to understand something. _Zoro's girly side is falling for Sanji._ She thought to herself. But before she could say anything to Sanji he was gone. Sanji had to talk to Zoro about this. He had to be clear on what the comment had meant. He found Zoro in the guestroom.

"Zoro we need to talk" Sanji stated. Zoro opened the door. Sanji entered and sat at the bed, because that was the only place to sit. Zoro sat down next to him. Sanji tried to think about how he should start the conversation, but then Zoro placed his shaking hands on each side of his face and their eyes locked. Sanji gulped.

"Sanji I'm scared." Zoro said, shaking violently. Sanji wasn't sure what to do, but he softly placed a hand on Zoro's waist and caressed Zoro cheek with the other. Zoro relaxed a little and lean into the touch.

"Why are you scared?" Sanji asked softly, still trying to calm his one love down. Zoro closed her eyes and placed a hand on top of the hand on her cheek. Then he looked back at Sanji.

"I dreamt that you were killed." She said eyes looking like tears could fell every minute. Sanji looked confused at Zoro. Was that the reason he was scared? It got to be a joke. He tried to stand up, but Zoro pulled him down.

"You were all dead and I was left alone." She said, as she began shaking again. Her hands gripping into Sanji's shirt. Tears falling slowly down.

"I couldn't save any of you. I'm weak. I don't deserve to be alive, when I couldn't do anything to help you" Sanji began to panic. Zoro was not making sense anymore. He was crying, talking about the crew as if they were really dead, and he even called himself weak.

"Hey! Zoro it is okay. We are all alive and well. You don't have to feel guilty about anything, okay?" Zoro looked up. Sanji send him a reassuring smile. Zoro send him a smile back. Sanji then found himself kissing Zoro. He knew he shouldn't be doing it, but this Zoro needed someone that cared for him. Zoro resounded again. This time she even deepened the kiss. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist, and pushed her softly down on the bed, as he climbed on top of her. Zoro's arms were around Sanji's neck. Her fingers rand through his hair. Soon the need of air came and they parted. Both panting and looking at each other. Sanji didn't whether or not to make the next move. Even though he really wanted to he couldn't before he was sure Zoro wanted it to, otherwise the rejection would hurt so much.

Zoro could see the hesitation in Sanji eyes as well as the need of her. She moved one of her hands away from Sanji's neck and ran it down his chest. Sanji was perfectly still, not believing what was happening. Zoro was touching him. Her fingers then continued down until they rested on the bulge in Sanji's pants. Sanji suppressed a moan as the hand caressed his growing member there was under his pants. Zoro then let their lips meet once again. This time Sanji added even more passion. Zoro's lips parted and let Sanji taste her mouth. Zoro moaned and Sanji felt him getting even harder. He wanted this, maybe even needed it. They parted again.

"If you want to stop you have to say it now. Otherwise I'm not sure what I'll do" Sanji whispered into Zoro's ears, but suddenly she hissed in pain. That was when it hit Sanji. Zoro was in no shape to do anything other than sleep. He hit his head.

"I must be a total idiot." He mumble so himself as he sat up again. Zoro was lying next to him. "I can't do this." Zoro wanted to sit up, but her wound prevented her. She looked at Sanji. He didn't look at her. Her eyes then landed on the bugle in Sanji pants. He was painfully hard. Zoro felt bad for making him like that, and not able to make him release because of her condition. Using a lot more power than there normally was necessary she got up and sat next to Sanji.

"I'm sorry for being injured" she said, looking at Sanji's face, which was now facing her. She gave Sanji a quick kiss on his lips before she lied down again and rolling to have the back against the cook. Sanji just sat there in a state of shock. Had Zoro really wanted to make out? Maybe Zoro really loved him. The little hope inside of him was showing with a smile on his lips.

Meanwhile Zoro was one big mess. His girly side had totally taken control over him, and apparently she wanted Sanji really badly, but Zoro wasn't sure what he felt for the cook. He had never really been good friends with Sanji, but the past incidents had changed the swordsman's view on the cook. Sanji could be caring. Zoro had to admit he liked they way Sanji had hugged him and helped him to stop crying, but even though he deep inside he wouldn't admit he loved the feeling of the cooks lips on his own. Soon Zoro felt in sleep and for the first time in the past weeks he didn't get a nightmare.

* * *

Zoro woke up to hear her door open. She looked to see Sanji enter. Sanji had a plate with him.

"Dinner's ready." Zoro looked a little confused at him.

"Oh right. You have been sleeping for about a day now. Chopper said there wasn't anything wrong with it." Sanji just said as he got closer and placed the plate on the table. Zoro looked at the table, then back at Sanji.

"Has Oz been in here, while I was sleeping?" Zoro asked, hoping for a no. Sanji shook his head.

"He and Usopp are making something to his goodbye party." Zoro nodded. It made sense the Luffy had already told the others. Then Sanji stood up again.

"I go tell the others you are awake" Zoro smiled. Sanji left and Zoro tried to sit up slowly, but to his surprise the wound still hurt like hell, so he stayed lying.

_Didn't that shit head say I have been sleeping for a day or something? If what he say was true, then the wound shouldn't hurt like this. I'm usually getting over wounds …_ then it hit Zoro. He didn't heal as well as he used to do. The wounds hadn't got much better after he got it. No they had even got worse. Zoro then heard the door open and saw Robin and Chopper enter. Chopper came over to him.

"Zoro how are you feeling? Does it still hurt?" Zoro hissed, when Chopper touched his stomach. Both Robin and Chopper were surprised. Chopper took the sheet of Zoro and yelped. Zoro's shirt was bloody and so was the sheet under him. Chopper quickly took his heavy point and carried Zoro to the infirmary.

Sanji was standing outside, when the door suddenly opened and Chopper ran away with Zoro in his arms. Robin came out too and their eyes met.

"Robin-chwan was going on?" Sanji asked. Robin looked at him. She was just as confused as him at the moment. She knew how fast Zoro usually healed, and it was just inhuman. Now he all of the sudden stopped healing and was dying.

"Zoro's wounds haven't healed properly. He's dying." Robin said. Sanji felt like this was the end of the world. Zoro couldn't just die.

"But he had lived through far worse than the wounds he have now." Sanji said trying to sound strong. That's right he survived thriller bark and the cut he got from Mihawk.

"I know. I don't get it either. I'll go talk to Chopper." Robin said and then she left. To tell the truth she actually wanted to talk with Zoro, maybe he had an idea what's were happening. As she entered the infirmary Chopper had already stitched Zoro's worst wounds and now putting some medicine into the lesser one to stop the bleeding, before putting bandage around then wounds. Then he looked to see Robin.

"Robin. Why are you here? Zoro is going to be fine… or so I hope. It's weird he doesn't heal like he use to. I would have thought the wounds already would be being healing nicely." Chopper stated. Zoro looked at Robin. He had been conscious the whole time. Robin could see Zoro had an idea to his sudden lack of healing ability, but he didn't say anything. Then it hit her. Zoro was transforming into a girl. That meant his usually strong will to survive that make him heal faster, was getting weaker for each passing day. It had to be that.

"I think it's best if you tell the reason to doctor-san. He has to know why you can't heal properly." She just said. Zoro frowned, but nodded. Of course she was right. She always was. Chopper looked at them.

"What should he tell me?" said the reindeer, that now was feeling really confused. Both of them looked at Chopper. Zoro sighed.

"You see Chopper. Me and Robin have an idea why I can't heal properly, but you can't tell this to anyone, okay?" Zoro said, sounding rather hoarse. Chopper nodded, and both Robin and Zoro explained the whole situation Zoro was in.

"… and that why I think I can't heal properly." Zoro ended. Chopper nodded.

"In some point this does make sense. Zoro's strong will to live are getting weaker, because the female thinking are getting more control over him." Chopper said. He looked at Zoro.

"When do these girl feelings come?" Zoro looked at him.

"Um … I guess they are mostly there when Oz and aho-cook are around." Zoro said after thinking a little over it.

"So that would mean you'll heal better if none of them are to see you until you have healed properly" Chopper stated.

* * *

**SC: **So guys that's Chapter nine. It ended up a lot longer than I thought I would write it, but I guess it's okay. Make some reviews please.


	10. Chapter 10

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **

_Thinking_

"Talking"

'_Reading from a book or a letter_'

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter Ten: Oz.**

**~x~**

Sanji was pissed off. He wanted to see the Marimo, but apparently Chopper had other plans. No one except him and Robin was allowed to enter the infirmary. That idiot had been in there for two days now. Oz had been a lot quieter after Luffy and told him to leave at the next island. The news had made Sanji smirk, but right now the fact that he couldn't see the swordsman and talk to him was bothering him. Sanji had no idea why Robin could enter, but thought that maybe it was because she had found out something about Zoro and she was there talking to him about it.

Sanji thought back to the nights three days ago, when he and Zoro had almost done it. He smacked his head. How should he be able to talk to that man again? What if Zoro didn't feel the same way? It had all been stupid.

Zoro was lying in the bed in the infirmary. He was healing much better now that he didn't do any work out and the female side didn't take control, but now he was bored and wanted out, but he stayed inside for one big reason. He didn't want to meet Sanji. He was scared that he would lose control over his body again. Last time he was saved by the pain he had felt in his wounds, but if it would happen again, then he would not be able to make Sanji stop.

It was not that he didn't like Sanji. To tell the truth, maybe he actually wanted to do it, but he wanted to be the one doing it. Not being the one sitting inside of him and watch he and Sanji do it. It would be wrong.

He hadn't been sleeping well either. He was hunted by nightmares. Most of them including the death of his crewmates. Sometimes he found himself believing that being in the infirmary was a dream, while his crewmates really were dead. _Of course I have it that way! I haven't seen them for two days!_ Zoro thought. This was the best he could do to relax himself.

He sat up, even though he was tired, and cursed at the whole thing. Oz had apparently become more quiet and asocial. This bothered Zoro even more. What was he plotting? Chopper had told him to stay in the infirmary at least two days more, but Zoro decided to disobey the doctor once again. He felt fine now, and the pain had almost disappeared. He should be able to get to his room without meeting the cook, and if he met him, he should be able to shake him off. He opened the door and entered the galley and bumped into someone. When he looked up he was meted by a blue surprised eye.

Sanji looked down on Zoro who had just exited the infirmary he had been about to enter, even though Chopper had told him not to. Zoro's eyes immediately looked away.

Zoro wanted to walk away, or close the door right in Sanji's face, but didn't do any of it. He hadn't expected to meet Sanji so soon, and to tell the truth he didn't really know what he would do when he did. He quickly found his body didn't want to move properly. Was he really this easy to gain control over? He looked away from Sanji's face. It made it easier to gain control over him again, when he didn't see Sanji in the eyes. While he was still fighting the other side of him he heard Sanji say.

"I think we need to talk." He sounded serious. Zoro didn't do anything. He didn't want to talk. Sanji walked over to the table, but Zoro still hadn't fully control over himself, so he just stood still. "You are coming over?" Sanji asked But Zoro didn't move a muscle. Still not meeting Sanji's eyes he asked. "What do you want cook?"

Sanji cleared his through. "Well I wanted to ask you about what happened three days ago. About us." Zoro gulped. This was not a thing he wanted to talk about, since he had felt so helpless at the time. He had lost control over himself, even though he had been fighting very hard to regain it. It had just been impossible. He felt somehow dirty and unworthy for this blond in front of him. Zoro sighed. "What about it?" Zoro said sounding like what happened between them was one of their usual fights. Sanji grinds his teeth.

"Is that all? This is fucking serious! This is not something you can just throw over your shoulder like anything else you are doing" Zoro slammed his hand into the wall. "Well if you think of me like some brutal heartless person, then maybe you should just hate me again!" Zoro shouted at the floor, still determined not to meet the cook's eyes. "I have never hated you" Zoro's eyes widened by the statement. It had been so low, like a whisper, but Zoro had heard it anyway. He really wanted to look at Sanji, but he knew he would lose the little control he had gained over his body, if he saw him now. He must look terrible.

"I-I … I have to go." Zoro just said and ran out of the galley and on the deck where everyone else was, including Oz. They all looked up. "Zoro you're alright again!" Luffy yelled happily and ran up to give his first mate a hug. "He-Hey Luffy stop, I'm not fully heal-ouch" Luffy let go of Zoro. Zoro frowned. He hated feeling this pathetic.

"Zoro what are you doing here?" Chopper said as he had been going into doctor mode. "I'm fine Chopper." Zoro assured the little doctor, as he tried to get away from the galley. Luffy grinned. "Yeah Chopper! Zoro heals very fast, and you know that." Chopper looked at Luffy. He felt so wrong not telling Luffy it all. Luffy believed in Zoro. He thought Zoro was fine, but Chopper knew Zoro was everything else than fine.

"Zoro go to your room, now!" Chopper said. Zoro looked at him. Chopper looked really worried about him. "Okay fine." Zoro said and bit everyone goodbye, before leaving to return to the guestroom. He was actually glad that he had been sent to his room.

After a little while the door opened. Zoro thought it was Chopper and said. "I told you I'm fine Chopper, you don't need to worry about Me." there was a low laughter and Zoro felt it run cold down his back. He knew this laughter. "I have been waiting for some time alone with you Zoro." Oz said in an evil low voice.

Sanji sighed. Zoro hadn't been to lunch and now he didn't show up to dinner too. He didn't want to meet the swordsman after what happened the day earlier, but his duty as a cook told him to go and make him eat something. Still Zoro had run away after he had told him he didn't hate him. Sanji wondered what that could mean. After a half hours argument with himself he finally decided to go and give the swordsman some food, so he began cooking.

When he was done he placed the food on a plate and left the Galley and went straight to the guestroom. He knocked on the door, but to his surprise the door opened at the first hit on it. The last person to exit the room must have forgotten to close the door properly, or the marimo had. Sanji entered the room. The room was dark. The window had been covered by some cloth. Sanji then heard some noise come from the bed. He turned on the light, but right after he had done that he regretted doing it.

The noise from the bed turned out to be a really bloody Zoro. He looked even worse than when Sanji had found him in the forest. His hands were being cuffed over his head and handcuff was around the bed edge, making it impossible for Zoro to get off the bed. He was blindfold by his own bandana, and another bandana was covering his mouth. The bed was bloody red and the usual white color was nowhere to be seen. On the floor were Kisetsu and Shuusui lying. Both of them had blood on them. Sanji went over to Zoro, but the second his body touched the bed Zoro kicked him.

"Ouch. Hey I want to help you, baka!" Sanji yelled. Zoro sat still, after he recognized the voice and Sanji took off the blind fold and the cloth that covered the mouth. "What happened?" Sanji asked. Zoro didn't look at him. "It's nothing." Sanji felt his anger fill him.

"You call this nothing? God it's just like on thriller bark. You think just because you say it's nothing we'll stop worry about you?" Zoro still looked at his night table. Sanji turned to look too, and noticed a key.

He took it and soon found out it matched to the handcuffs. "At least tell me who did it." Sanji said, hoping the idiot wasn't that stubborn that he would actually cover up for the one, who had apparently raped him, but Zoro coughed out blood instead.

Sanji suddenly became very aware of Zoro's lack of cloth and hurried stood up and turned to the door.

"I'll go get Chopper. You better come with some answer when I come back." Sanji said as he stood up and left.

Zoro saw the door close behind the cook and released a breath he didn't knew he had been holding. Oz had left for a half hour earlier, leaving Zoro to bleed to death. At this point Zoro found death like a good idea.

The pain alone made him want to die, so it would stop, but his pride was against it. Like hell he would die without becoming the world's greatest swordsman. He jumped when the door opened again, which caused him to bite down on his lip, so he didn't scream in pain.

"Zoro! What happened? How did you end up like that?" Chopper yelled as he hurried over and began treating him. Zoro hissed in pain, when the little reindeer as much as touched him. Chopper was scared. What if Zoro didn't survive this? These wound was bad even if Zoro had been himself, but now … Chopper shook his head. He didn't want to think something like that, when he still had the change to save him.

Chopper was done. It had taken a lot more time then, and the little doctor was sure everyone outside the room was worried, why he hadn't left the room yet. He looked at Zoro who was sitting on his bed with a very painful look on his face. "You know you should lie down. This way you'll end up killing yourself." Zoro looked at him. He could see the worried expression on Chopper.

"I know, but I don't want the others to worry about me." It didn't look like he was in deep pain when he spoke anymore, but Chopper knew better. He could see how it hurt for him to speak. Chopper wanted to push Zoro down on the bed. "But it is best if you got some rest."

Chopper switched the weight from his leg. He looked really worried, and it made Zoro worried. "Chopper, is something wrong?" he whispered slowly, making it as painless as possible. Chopper looked at the ground, but didn't say anything. Finally Chopper looked up. "I don't know if I'll be able to save you Zoro." Zoro froze by this. Wasn't he saved? "What do you mean?"

Chopper moved uncomfortable with his one leg. "This time we were lucky you still have some control over yourself, but if this continues … your body can't take the sudden chance you're having every time you lose the control. It's destroying you from the inside." Chopper gulped. "We need to find a way to make you normal again."

Zoro nodded. "If that's the case, then I have only one person I can ask to do that …"

Outside were everyone, as Zoro had said, worried.

"He has been in there for an hour now." Nami said and looked at Robin, who wasn't smiling her normal smile. She knew if Chopper took this long, Zoro must be in a bad shape at the moment. She wanted to go in and see if he was alright, but that would be impossible.

Sanji hadn't said a word to the others. He still didn't believe what he had seen. Then the door opened. Chopper sends everyone a smile and said. "He's alright, but I'm not allowing visitors." Everyone looked at the reindeer and was somehow relieved, except Sanji. Chopper looked at Sanji.

"Sanji you can go in. Zoro wants to talk to you Sanji." Sanji became a little nervous, but nodded and entered the room. He began how he had managed to let the reindeer let him in.

Chopper went over to Robin and both of them left the rest of the group.

Sanji looked over at the bed. Zoro was sitting on top of the now white sheet it looked like he was meditating. His arms and legs were covered with bandages. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Sanji cleared his throat.

"You wanted to talk?" Zoro didn't open his eyes. "Yes. You are to keep quiet of what you saw." The hidden pain in Zoro's sweet voice made Sanji become even more worried. Sanji went over to Zoro's bed and sat on it. "Why?" Sanji asked. Zoro frowned, but didn't open his eyes.

"I don't want the others to know of it." Sanji began feeling angry again. Once again Zoro was trying to hide his own suffering and pain from Luffy and the others. It really made him angry.

"You'll end up dying for Luffy, marimo." Sanji mumbled out, but high enough for Zoro to hear. "Well I want to be the world's greatest swordsman first." Something in that sentence caught Sanji's attention.

"What do you mean 'I want to be'? I thought you'll become it, or have you finally realized that it is a stupid dream?" Zoro stood up and yelled Sanji in his face, with anger and fury filling every vain in his body.

"I know how hard it is to become the world's greatest swordsman! And I'm willing to die for it, but if I get any weaker I might die within this month! So don't you dare call my dream stupid while I'm still breathing, you bastard!" Then the pain hit him and he fell down and his head landed on Sanji lap, while he flinched in pain. Sanji was shocked.

Zoro didn't normally flip out like that on him and especially not when he was injured. He always said it was a waste of energy he would use on getting better, so he could kick his ass.

"Hey, Zoro I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Sanji said as he ran his hand through Zoro's hair. It was surprisingly soft. Sanji liked it. Zoro placed a hand over his stomach, and rolled to lie on his back "I know that." he just said. Sanji looked at Zoro face. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. He was truly beautiful. Sanji wanted to say something, but Zoro was the first to talk.

"You aho-cook?" He asked. Sanji would have shouted at him, if Zoro hadn't sounded so serious. He really hated the nickname Zoro had given him, but he guessed Zoro didn't like marimo either. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you like me?" Zoro asked, still with his eyes closed. Sanji's hand stopped. He hadn't expected this question. How should he answer that? Sanji didn't get to answer, because Zoro again began to speak.

"I knew you wouldn't give me an answer right away. I can understand that. To tell you the truth, I kind of have feeling for you but…" Zoro paused. He wanted to tell Sanji everything, but something made him stop. It was the other inside him. She clearly didn't want to disappear yet. Zoro fought her inside himself, but suddenly he heard the other man talk.

"I do." He just said. Zoro froze in his inner fight. The female person inside him was gone. "I do like you Zoro." Zoro dared to open his eyes, hoping he would still have fully control over his body. He was meted by blond hair and a blue eye. Zoro had never realized how beautiful Sanji truly was before now.

"You know, when I saw you in the forest as a girl, I thought you were beautiful, but …" The comment made Zoro sits up. He almost hit Sanji's head with his own, but he didn't care. Sanji hadn't finished his sentence, because he had to dodge Zoro. Sanji looked at Zoro. He had both his feet on the ground, and wasn't looking at him.

"Get out" Zoro's voice was just above a whisper, but the voice was filled with anger and hurt. Sanji now understand Zoro had taken the thing he had said all wrong. He thought he only like him as a girl. "No Zoro! It's not like that … I…" But now Zoro disrupted him again. "Get out!" This time he yelled it, and the anger took hold of his voice. Suddenly Zoro felt himself lose control again. _She_ was getting stronger. He felt like he was choking. He gasping for air, but it didn't seem to help.

Sanji wanted to help, but Zoro pushed his hand off him. Zoro then noticed something made his other hand, the one that was still on his stomach, wet. He looked down and saw his bandage was all red. Zoro began feeling lightheaded. He felt down on the bed as the darkness surrounded him. The last thing he remembered was hearing Sanji's worried voice shout. "Zoro!"

"… Can't see him right now! He needs to rest."

Zoro woke up to hear Chopper outside. He was yelling at someone, which was rare. The little reindeer never really yelled at people. Of course he did when he was worried, but today Chopper sounded angry.

"I need to see him. He could be awake now." Zoro froze. The one person he never wanted to see again was right outside, but apparently Chopper was blocking the way.

"I don't want anyone to go inside there. Even if he's awake I would not allow you inside, before he says you can enter." Chopper decision made Sanji release an irritated sigh.

"Could you at least tell me something?" there was a pause. Chopper must have nodded, because it was Sanji who said something again.

"What is happening to him? He isn't going to die is he?" Sanji sounded desperate. Zoro, for some reason he knew, but wouldn't admit, wanted to go out and tell him to come inside and stay with him. After all Sanji had promised him never to leave him.

"He needs to rest, Sanji. I don't think we should let any visitor in before he is conscious." a pair of footsteps now left the door, while another entered. Chopper noticed Zoro's eyes looking at him.

"Oh … you were awake." Zoro nodded. Chopper moved a little nervous. "I hope you didn't mind that I …" he didn't finish the sentence, but Zoro knew what he meant.

"It's fine. I don't even want to see that sick fuck anymore." Chopper looked a little surprised to hear that. "But for a week ago, you said he maybe could bring you back to normal." Zoro looked at him. "Have I been gone that long?" Chopper nodded.

"Luffy is a mess because you wouldn't wake up. He thought you would be fine after a day or two, but he is getting really worried, you know." Zoro felt bad for Luffy. He had lost Ace only three months ago.

"I wouldn't die until I have made Luffy the pirate king, and before that I'll defeat Mihawk." Zoro looked at the roof. "Sanji told me you were choking and all of the sudden you began bleeding." Zoro closed his eyes.

"She is getting stronger Chopper. I don't know how much longer this can continue. To tell you the truth, I had almost given up before Sanji found me." Chopper wanted to protest, but Zoro stopped him with a hand. "Death just seemed easier, but I would never do it." Chopper looked like he would cry. "But you told me Sanji could help you. I thought …" The face Zoro had made Chopper stop his sentence.

"Sanji doesn't like me Chopper. He likes _her_, and she is just stronger with him around. I thought it was because he was the one that would be able to stop her, but I was wrong." The voice was bitter and irritated. Then Zoro didn't really say anything else.

He only quickly answered to Chopper's question about where he was in pain and Chopper concluded that he should be able to get out in about a day or two and with that he exited. When he stood at the door he turned to look at Zoro. "We have drop off Oz. We reach the island five days ago. We are going to leave today after lunch." Zoro nodded, and watched as Chopper exited the room, before closing his eyes and tried to get some more sleep.

**SC:** Hey guys … I'm done with the continue… I hope you'll like it. xD.


	11. Chapter 11

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **why do I even bother writhing this? I really wonder sometimes… well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Thinking_

"Talking"

'_Reading from a book or a letter_'

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter 11: Will you hate me forever?**

**~x~**

After hearing Oz was gone, Zoro was sleeping better, but he still didn't leave his room even though Choppers time limit had been for three days ago. He had tried, but then Sanji had pop up from nowhere and Zoro immediately felt himself losing his strength, so he hurried back into his room. Now he was sitting in his room, not really sure what to do. He ran a hand through his all too long hair. It was going to be annoying fighting with. _Maybe I should just cut it,_ he thought. He stood up and searched in his desks draw, and found a scissor. He took a lock of his hair and began cutting it.

Oooooooooooooo

Sanji was sitting on the stair smoking. He was beyond pissed.

Chopper had told him Zoro had been allowed to leave the room the last three days, but he didn't, except that one time where he had seen him, only to run directly back to his room and lock the door. What the fuck?

Sanji had given up trying to make Zoro to open the door.

Why would he do that?

Sanji had to talk to him, when he was out of the room. Making sure he couldn't escape. Something like that.

Oooooooooooooo

Zoro took a deep breath.

He had to get out, so he could train again, even if he had to meet Sanji.

He took a look at himself.

His new hair reminded him of Kuina's, just green.

He decided it was a good temporary look, and opened the door to go outside.

Oooooooooooooo

Sanji heard the door open, and saw Zoro exit, but then he gaped. Zoro had cut his hair off. "Hey what have you done to your hair?" he said without thinking.

Oooooooooooooo

Zoro jumped a little over hearing the cook's voice this soon and so close. He turned to look, only to see the cook coming closer. Zoro turned around and walk away from him as fast as he could, without beginning to run, but Sanji was still faster and he grabbed Zoro's hand. "Hey I was asking you something."

Zoro immediately felt how his heart began beating faster, and how he began losing control over his body.

"Because I wanted to, you sick fuck." He said through his gritted teeth. He yanked his hand free from Sanji's grip and pressed it against his chest, as if that would help him to regain the control he were losing.

"Do you have a problem with it?" as an answer he felt Sanji's ran touching his hair.

"No. I like it. It reminds me of your old one." Zoro froze. Why did he say that? He likes him as a girl right? Then why would he like his old hair? The hair he always was making fun of? It just didn't make sense.

"Zoro!" Luffy's voice suddenly came. Sanji's hand disappeared and Zoro felt how he was tackled from behind by the hyperactive captain and landing on the floor with him on top of him.

"You finally decided to come out! Chopper told us not to visit you, and I really, really missed not having you around." Luffy grinned looking down at him.

"Yeah um … sorry about that I guess. I was just tired and needed some extra rest." It was a lame excuse, but Luffy didn't seem to notice and accepted it fully. He helped Zoro up and dragged him to the deck where everyone else was.

"Look Zoro is back again." He told them happily.

"Good, then you can have Night watch tonight." Nami said looking very tired. Zoro nodded, and then walk over to the table Robin and Chopper were sitting at. "Have you guys found out anything" he whispered silently.

Chopper and Robin had also been told to stay away by Luffy, because he had found it unfair they were the only one to meet Zoro.

Robin shook her head. "No we haven't." then she smiled. "I really like your new hair Kenshi-san" Chopper nodded. "It looks better then the long hair." Zoro smiled a little. "We're sorry we couldn't be to more help than that." Zoro looked at Robin. "It's not like you are a miracle worker Robin, so don't worry about it." their relationship had been become better, then when she entered the crew.

Zoro trusted her with his very life now, and that meant something. Then Robin's eyes turned to look at a person behind him. "Cook-san I believe lunch time is near." Zoro didn't turn, but he could clearly feel Sanji's presence behind him, and it felt too close. "Yes Robin-chwan! I'll be right at it, but I really want to talk with Zoro, if it is okay." Robin smiled her fake smile and turned to look at Zoro. Zoro didn't move at all. His face didn't show anything at all. Robin stood up and walked away, but Chopper stay by Zoro's side, which Zoro appreciated.

Oooooooooooooo

Sanji looked at Chopper. Very low, so only Chopper with his animal ears could hear he whispered. "I won't hurt him or anything." Chopper hesitated, but after a little while he too left the chair he was sitting on and ran over to Luffy and Usopp, who were trying the new Canon Usopp had made.

Oooooooooooooo

Zoro looked after Chopper. _Betrayer,_ he thought as he saw him chat and join in with Luffy. Then he heard the chair across from him be moved, so he guessed Sanji was there. "Zoro I need to talk to you." Zoro didn't look away from the three playing 'kids'. "I don't have anything I want to talk to you about, cook. Not even the slightest little thing." The tone of his voice was stern and didn't have a single hint of doubt in it.

"You only have to listen to me. I'll be gone before you get to answer anyway." Zoro sighed. Sanji wasn't going to let him be, so he had to listen even if he didn't want to.

"You know what my feelings are for you, so don't want to replay it here." Zoro felt how his heart burst into a million pieces. "If it's about that, then I don't want to hear it." He said a little too loud, but apparently the others around them thought it was just their regular fights or something like that, because no one looked at them.

"Well you have to, and this time let me finish. I had these feeling for a long time. Not just from the time you were a girl. Just think about that." and with that Sanji stood up and left a really confused Zoro behind.

Oooooooooooooo

**A/N: **I know it's a short one this time, but somehow I have really lost the will to continue … well make a review xD…


	12. Chapter 12

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **Hey guys xD … I have good news I finally decided to continue the Fanfic. Isn't that great? Well I think so anyway xD and on my break I have come up with a whole new plot. Hope you'll will enjoy it. I don't own One Piece.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

'_Reading from a book or a letter_'

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter 12: I Love You**

**~x~**

_Everything is dark. I can't see anything. Suddenly a light hit the back side of a person, but he's too far away for me to see who he is. I begin to walk over to the light. As I get closer I begin to feel like I should run away, but my legs doesn't listen to me. The person now turns around. It's Sanji. I sigh._

"_What are you doing here, cook?" I ask. He doesn't answer, he just keep walking closer to me. I notice I have stopped. Sanji keeps getting closer, a little too close for my liking. I try to take a step back, but my legs won't listen. Sanji's hands slowly begin to wonder over my body._

"_What are you doing …" I began, as he began to undress me, but I didn't get to say more, because Sanji presses a finger on my lips. It somewhat silence me. I look at him. His eyes filled with lust. I felt it ran cold down my back. I was scared._

_He would hurt me. Just like the bandits and Oz had done. I fought to get my legs to move, but they were like glued to the floor. "No get away!" I shouted, as I pushed him away, and closed my eyes "Get Away from me!"…_

_Oooooooooooooo_

Zoro woke up totally soaked. It was raining. She wondered how long it had been raining. She took her hand up and wiped the water off her face.

She looked up to see the light in the kitchen was still on. That meant that even the others were eating dinner, or _he _was cleaning up for it.

Zoro sighed. She looked at the sky. It was dark, so that meant that she properly had missed dinner. The moon was nowhere to be seen. It was properly hiding behind some clouds. Zoro wished she could do that too, but it was impossible.

Zoro looked over to the door again. The rain was still hitting her face. She sighed again, seemed like she did that so often now. She knew she had to talk to him, and it irritated her.

She stood up and shook her head. The water in her hair fell out, but was replaced by some new. She then took a deep, long and slow breath before heading to the galley.

Oooooooooooooo

Sanji was washing the dishes like he used too. He looked at the table, where a single plate was still there. He had left some food on it. Zoro hadn't come. He frowned when he thought about her.

Zoro. He had just told her everything, but still didn't have time to explain it all. It was all so confusing. He turned to continue his duty, when the door opened. He didn't turn around, since he thought it was Luffy who wanted more food.

"Luffy I told you won't get more food." He said with a little irritation in his voice. The person who entered didn't answer; it just continued into the room and sat down at the table, where Sanji had placed the food for Zoro. Sanji turned around and was about to yell, when he saw Zoro sitting there totally soaked.

"Zoro … what … why do you look like a drowned cat?" Zoro didn't look up, but just continued to eat. Sanji walked over and sat across from her. "You don't want to talk to me?" He reached out to touch Zoro's hand. That was on the table, but Zoro just moved it away. Sanji looked away.

Oooooooooooooo

Zoro didn't know what to do. She felt like she was trapped between killing Sanji and wanting to kiss him senseless. It didn't really make any sense to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sanji turned to look at the door.

"Sanji-kun, are you there?" Nami said from outside the door. Zoro froze by this. Nami would properly kill her for not being on watch. Sanji seemed to notice the fear, because he pointed Zoro to hide in the closet. Zoro didn't wait, but hurried into the closet.

"I'm here Nami-san." Sanji yelled while running towards the door. Zoro sighed. There wasn't much room inside the closet, but she could be in there, and it was better than being kicked by the crazy sea witch.

Zoro heard the door open. "Is something wrong Nami-san?" Sanji's worried voice said. Zoro rolled her eyes… He just has to be the ladies man all the time. "Nothing is wrong Sanji-kun … I just wanted to talk…" Zoro heard footsteps and chair being moved, and guessed they were sitting at the table. "What is on your mind?" Sanji asked. "You have come very often lately… could it be your hungry?" … "No … it's not that … I kind of … umm…"

They were silent for a long time, but then Nami began to speak. "I like you Sanji" Zoro was in pure shock. She then heard someone stand up. "Nami … I …" Sanji started, but was cut off. The next Zoro heard was the two making out. She felt how the rage and anger filled her whole body. She also felt the sadness. Then a big bang was heard outside.

"We're being attacked!" Chopper yelled outside the galley. The two inside hurried out, and Zoro could hear Nami say. "That swordsman is sleeping on his duty again…" When the closed Zoro opened the door to the closet and went into the infirmary and out on the back of the ship. She could see it was a pirate ship, but didn't know the flag. It didn't really matter though; she just needed to kill something.

Oooooooooooooo

Zoro saw the ship getting closer, as she walks over to the deck. She looked and saw Nami and Sanji beside each other, Nami was hugging Sanji's left arm tightly. Zoro clenched her teeth, but otherwise didn't change the façade she had made. Like hell she would act like a silly girl over and idiot cook!

Luffy ran out of the boys' cabin. "Wohoo a fight. This is going to be so fun." Usopp followed tired after him. "I want to sleep some more." He complained. Brook just laughed at this at prepared to fight. Franky and Robin was nowhere to be seen.

Zoro suddenly felt someone poke her shoulder and turned around to see the black haired woman. "Robin" she just stated, as the other smiled mildly at her. "Did you get a talk with cook-san?" Zoro nodded. "It looks like he wants to be with the sea witch." Zoro said, quiet enough to not let the other on the deck hear. Robin nodded. "I'm sad to hear that." Zoro looked down. "There is nothing to be sad about. I won't lose myself."

Oooooooooooooo

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**SC:** Hey guys hope you like I have decided to continue this Fanfic a little more xD … I would be glad if you would make some reviews on this chapter, because I don't know if I should make some Sanji/Nami or should just go right to Sanji/Zoro … please tell what you would like


	13. Chapter 13

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **Hello People xD Merry Christmas… As the A/N said, I do not plan on making the whole story to a NamiXSanji Fanfic, even though it seems like I'm doing that, but fear not I'll make sure Zoro and Sanji gets each other and everyone get's happy xD. This Chapter will be in Zoro and Sanji POV only.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

'_Reading from a book or a letter_'

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter 13: Fight for Love**

**~x~**

Zoro looked at the ships coming closer, Robin still standing next to her. This fight would be a massacre. Zoro could feel the need to let her anger out. The whole girl change had made her mood switch too often. And Sanji didn't make it better. Zoro shook her head, as if the silly movement could make her stop thinking of Sanji.

Of course it didn't.

She glanced down. Sanji was a now a few feet in front of Nami, but he was staring right at Zoro. The blue eye seemed to be filled with concern and … Zoro turned her head away. She didn't want to see more.

Like hell she wanted his sympathy!

Then the ship began to move. Zoro noticed the enemies were beginning to jump onto the sunny. Luffy was already in fights, so were most of her crewmates. Robin soon joined in the battling too.

**Oooooooooooooo**

Sanji looked at Zoro, but when she looked away Sanji could see the anger and sorrow, Zoro hid inside herself. It hurt to see her like that.

He looked at Nami, and for the first time wished she would kill herself. It was all her fault, if she hadn't entered the gallery, then maybe …

But Sanji didn't get to think more about it, because the enemy began the attack. Soon the whole ship where full of enemy pirates. Sanji and Nami soon got separated. Sanji notice this but didn't really care; he was too concerned about the swordsman. So what if he didn't protect Nami, it really didn't matter now. Zoro hated him, and that was the only thing Sanji could think of. Not even his enemies got much of his attention. He took down on after another, not really focusing on the battle. Sanji was too caught in his own world, to notice the blade that approached him from behind. It made a deep wound in his back.

"Arrrgh!" Sanji screamed as he rolled away from his attacker. He looked up and looked at a horrified looking Zoro. She looked at him as if she was looking at death is self. Luffy was standing behind her and had turned to look at him to. Sanji was about to say something to Zoro, when a gunshot was heard and Sanji screamed again.

"Sanji!" Zoro shouted and ran over to him, with Luffy following her. Luffy said something about chopper and enemies, but he didn't really listen to it, the only thing Sanji was focusing on was Zoro. Zoro slowly lifted Sanji up. Sanji looked at his shoulder. It was full of blood. He looked at Zoro and slowly smiled. "Seems like I'm the one to get hurt this time, huh?" and laughed softly at his own little joke. "This is not funny! Shut up, or you'll die!" Zoro said, with something that looked like tears in her eyes, but Sanji couldn't be sure. It could just be the rain that was dripping on him. Warm rain from Zoro's face.

"Chopper! Chopper! Please come here now!" Zoro shouted, while Luffy was fighting the pirates around them. Sanji didn't get much of the rest, because everything started to blur for him. _Blood loss, huh? Am I going to die? Without even get the chance to clear the mistakes I have made? Tell Zoro what I really feel? No! it can't be right … huh? I … I'm getting … tired… no … I … I have to … must … … sur … vive …_

**Oooooooooooooo**

The wind was mild against his face when he woke up. He looked around. Seemed he was in the infirmary. Outside Sanji could hear Chopper talking to someone.

"_Are you sure this is the best thing to do?_"

"_I'm sure about is Chopper. It's best for both of us._"

Sanji sat up, or rather he tried, but his shoulder hurt. The other voice were Zoro. That was when he noticed it. the door had opened and Chopper entered the door. Let out a deep sigh and walked over to the desk. Chopper seemed very tired, must have been hard work. Then the little reindeer turned to look at the bed, where Sanji was lying.

The black eyes met Sanji's blue. "Sanji you…" Chopper then jumped down from his chair and ran over to hugged Sanji. "You are awake!" Sanji was totally taken back by the sudden move, but after recovering he hugged Chopper back. "Yeah I just woke up." Sanji looked around, but when he could find the thing he was looking for his gaze returned to Chopper. "Where is Zoro?" Chopper was taken aback by the question, and in Sanji's opinion it looked like the little doctor didn't really want to give him an answer. "Chopper… Is she alright? Did something happen to her?" Sanji could see the Reindeer felt badly about the situation he had put the little guy in, but he needed to know this. "Sanji it's not like she is hurt or anything but… well the thing is …" Chopper paused.

"Come on tell me Chopper, you are driving me crazy!" Sanji shouted irritated. Chopper was startled by the sudden outburst, but then he cleared his throat. "Well the thing is this … She … She is leaving the crew." Sanji froze. Zoro was what?

**Oooooooooooooo**

Sanji stormed out of the infirmary and ran to Zoro's room. "Wait you should be lying down now, you are still in a very bad shape!" Chopper shouted worried, while he tried to stop him, but Sanji just pushed the little doctor away. Once out he noticed the ship was in a dock, then it meant he only had less time then he wanted to have. He stormed over and opened the door to Zoro's room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sanji shouted angry. Zoro, who was startled by the appearing of the cook, seemed to be very uncomfortable about the whole situation. "I hoped you wouldn't wake up till tomorrow." Zoro said, as she continued to pack her stuff. "Then I would have left the ship already." She made a force laugh. "Then I would have been saved to see your stupid face again."

Sanji went over to Zoro and grabbed both her hand and turned her to look at him. "Why are you leaving? You can't leave Zoro, not now." Zoro looked angry at him. "Yes I can, and I will. I-I hate being here. You can just stay here and be happy with Nami, or something. See if I care". Tears rolled down from Zoro's face.

**Oooooooooooooo**

Zoro hated being weak. She hated that she cried. She had fought not to cry, but she had failed. She looked down to try and hide it, but Sanji would still hear the sniffle. "I don't love Nami. I love you." Zoro stopped sobbing and looked up. Sanji placed his hand on each side of her head and whipped the tears away. "Zoro I loved you even though you were a guy, believe it or not."

"You mean …" Zoro didn't get to say more, because Sanji closed the space between them with a kiss. Just as Sanji's lips touched Zoro, something happened inside her. It was like everything inside her was on fire. She began feeling stronger, more confident. Fear and sorrow disappeared. Zoro deepened the kiss. She wanted more. She wanted everything she hated to be gone. When the kiss was over, only one of the things she retrieved as a girl, remained in her; Her love toward Sanji.

Sanji smiled. "Zoro don't leave."

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Well that's it for now … I'll be making a few more chapters. The next will be lemon, so I guess it'll be a little shorter than the others, then the next will be a little longer and then I guess I'll be finished with this story, but you'll never know if I decide to make a sequel. **


	14. Chapter 14

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **Hey guys happy New Year. I'm hoping you all will like my new chapter. I have put some extra into this chapter, only because I had been in a good mood and I just felt like it. Please give me a review on it, because I really need to know what you guys want, since I'm thinking on making a sequel. And just to make it clear. I don't chance Zoro into a guy, and I thought I made that clear in the other chapters too, but now I just making sure.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

'_Reading from a book or a letter_'

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter 13: Zoro POV **

((I decided to write the part where Sanji got hurt in Zoro POV. Hope you like it))

**~x~**

"_Arrrgh!" one of the had screamed as he rolled away from Zoro, but he wasn't going to get away that bastard to… Sanji. She looked at directly at none other than Sanji himself. Luffy was standing behind her and had turned to look at him to. Sanji was about to say something to Zoro, when a gunshot was heard and Sanji screamed again._

"_Sanji!" Zoro shouted and ran over to him, with Luffy following her. She had accidently cut him, which sounded stupid; because she had imagined every enemy she had fought until now to be him. Luffy quickly said. "I'll take care of the enemies, you take care of Sanji." Zoro nodded, clearly not knowing what to do. "Seems like I'm the one to get hurt this time, huh?" and laughed softly at his own little joke. "This is not funny! Shut up or you'll die!" Zoro said, while she felt tears running down her cheek. She was glad it was raining._

"_Chopper! Chopper! Please come here now!" Zoro shouted, while Luffy was fighting the pirates around them. She looked everywhere but the reindeer was nowhere to be found. Suddenly he appeared and came running toward them. "What happened here?" then his eyes caught the sight of Sanji. "Oh no, SANJI! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Zoro turned to look at him. "You are the doctor!" she shouted angrily, but regretted it. "Just do something, please." Chopper nodded and the two of them brought him into the infirmary._

"_He has a deep wound in the back" Chopper said while he cleaned it. Zoro nodded. "It's properly from a sword, but those pirates didn't seem so strong that they could have come this close without him noticing." Zoro nodded again. "I know. That wound is cut by me" Chopper turned around to meet a crying Zoro. She looked so … girly. She was crying, and her swords weren't on her hips anymore. "Zoro you mean …" he didn't get to say more because Zoro then shouted at him. "That's right! If he dies it's because of me!" And with that she left the room taking Wado with her._

**Oooooooooooooo**

"_Are you sure this is the best thing to do?" Chopper asked when he had caught Zoro after she had told the crew she was going to leave. "I'm sure about is Chopper. It's best for both of us." Zoro said in a low voice, and pointed at the swords. She hadn't trained at all since that day, meant she would never be stronger, but she didn't really want to. She never wanted to hold a sword in her hand anymore._

_As Zoro was on her way to enter the door, Nami walk over to her. "Here take this. If you decide to stay wear this to the dinner tomorrow" Zoro nodded, but she was sure it wasn't needed._

**Oooooooooooooo**

**~x~**

**Chapter 14: Transform**

**~x~**

Zoro began to fell strange. Her whole body felt like it was burning. She stumbled back from the other. She was getting dizzy and tired at the same time. "I don't feel that good" she managed to say before she fell into unconsciousness.

**Oooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile Sanji ran over to catch Zoro, when she fell. _What just happened? Why did she faint?_ Sanji thought as he placed Zoro back on the bed. Sanji sighed. This was really irritating him. As he went out he saw Chopper standing outside. He looked a little nervous. "How did it go?" he asked quietly. Sanji smiled a little for himself. He could see Chopper wanted to know everything, but at the same time didn't want to be too much of a bother. "Well I think it got him to stay for the time being, but I'm not really sure." He said and scratched his neck, while looking away.

Chopper looked up. "What do you mean?" He seemed even more worried, by the situation than before. "Well he kind of fainted after I … um I kissed him." Sanji said hesitantly. He wasn't sure how the other would react on this new form of information. Chopper gaped shocked. "You mean you actually liked Zoro?" Sanji nodded at the strange question. Why wasn't Chopper more surprised? "But that's great!" Chopper chanted while jumping happily up and down. "I have to go tell Robin and the others." Chopper said as he ran toward the shipyard.

**Oooooooooooooo**

Zoro slowly opened his eyes. "Oww My head, I think I must have hit it somewhere." He said while rubbing his head. This was just weird. Had he ate something bad? "What happened here?" he looked around. He seemed to be in the guest room.

_Well this is weird. Shouldn't I be in the infirmary or something?_ He thought as he stood up. He looked over at the mirror and walked over. The sight of himself made him scream.

**Oooooooooooooo**

Sanji was outside with Nami and Robin. He looked at Nami. He had just told her everything. Yes, he had dumped her. "Sanji we'll go back to the hotel. Are you coming?" Sanji shook his head. "No I think I'll be staying here just in case the idiot wakes up." Nami nodded and ran after Robin who was waiting for the navigator on the dock.

Sanji waved at the girls, as they walked away. Then he heard a scream from Zoro's room. "Zoro!" he shouted and ran toward the room.

**Oooooooooooooo**

Zoro smashed the mirror "This is just wrong." Then he saw the door was about to open, so he hurried over and closed it shut. "Zoro, what is wrong?" Sanji said outside the door. Zoro froze. Sanji was outside the door, and she was in this embarrassing state. "Um nothing is wrong you idiot." He said a little too fast for his liking. "Something must be wrong. You wouldn't scream like some girl for nothing." Zoro growled by this. "Just make fun like that, and you'll lose an arm." Sanji stopped trying to open.

"What did you just say?" Sanji asked, thinking he must have heard wrong. Zoro, or rather said the new girly type Zoro, would never say something like that. No, she wouldn't be violent at all, except enemies. "You heard me you idiot, I don't have to repeat anything." Zoro's voice said from the other side. Sanji sighed. "Just get out and get some dinner, the others are coming back soon" and with that he left the other.

Zoro waited to he couldn't hear the other before releasing the door. "That was close" he sighed and slide down the door. "He nearly saw this" he said and looked down himself. He was dressed in a maid costume in Goth Lolita style. It would properly look good on a girl, but Zoro wasn't really one, even if he at the moment had the body to it. This was not one of his own dresses, he was sure of it, but then whose was it? It was then Zoro noticed a little paper on his night stand. He took it up and read it out loud. "I have taken your other cloth, so you'll have to stay, Nami". Zoro looked at the note, then at the cloth. _Aha, so this was the one she gave me._ Zoro went over to his closet, and just as Nami had said the cloth was gone. He scratched the back of his head, and then walked over to the door.

**Oooooooooooooo**

Sanji had just finished when the door to the gallery opened. "Hey Zoro, I thought you wouldn't come" Sanji said as he placed the rest of the plates. "Yeah, well Nami took all my cloth, so I guess I have to stay at this crew." Zoro stated, as if they were talking about the weather. "Oh I see." Sanji said still not facing the other. "When do the others come back?" Zoro asked and looked at the back of Sanji's head. "Well I think they can be here any minute now." Zoro looked bored around. "Good, because I have something to discuss with that sea witch to Nami." Sanji turned around angrily. "How dare you. To call Nami-san a sea witch" Zoro hurried and closed the door, so Sanji could only see his head trough the window in the door. "It's her fault I can't show myself in public, because she has left me with these embarrassing clothes!" Sanji blinked a little. "What? You mean you are scared of showing me some damn clothes?" Zoro groaned. "Of course not, but I look like a god damn idiot." Sanji smirked. "Then come inside, and show me." Zoro looked away and scratched his cheek. "Fine, but if you laugh I cut you in half" Sanji nodded, and Zoro slowly opened the door.

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Shiro-Chan: Hiya I'm done with the first chapter in the new year xD. Hope you all liked it, and will review, so I can make the next chapter even better. I know I said I would make a lemon chapter next, but I got a new Idea in my head after reading a very good book, which turned into this. Next time I'll promise to make some lemon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **Hey guys I'm going to add some Lemon, but please don't hate me if it's bad written, cause it's the first time I write it… well hope you'll all like this one, Shiro-Chan.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

'_Reading from a book or a letter_'

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter 15: Welcome Back**

**~x~**

"Well… so what do you think?" Zoro said and scratched nervously his cheek. Sanji blushed furiously, and in a attempt to hide it he turned around and placed a hand over his face. "It looks great" he said, with his back to Zoro.

Zoro looked at him. He thought Sanji was hiding the fact that he was laughing for him, and began to be angry. "Hey you could at least laugh at me face to face, instead of hiding it" He said angrily and walked up to Sanji. Sanji was shocked.

"No I-I didn't … I mean I don't laugh at you. You really look great… " Zoro stopped his track.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore" Zoro said and turned to leave, but was stopped by Sanji, who had taken a strong grip to his left arm.

"Zoro… You really look great. I know it's weird since you still think of yourself as a guy, but the dress really fits the body of yours" Sanji said. Zoro looked at him and saw the little pink blush, which still was on the cook's cheeks.

"Oh … right … um thanks I guess." He said and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I took a wrong conclusion again." Sanji felt himself relax, as Zoro smiled at him. He had feared Zoro would walk away saying he decided to leave anyway and then they would never meet again.

"But it's your fault you know" Sanji looked up at Zoro. Why was it his fault? Had he done something wrong?

"Yes" Zoro said, apparently being able to read Sanji's thoughts through the face he had made.

"You are never really clear with anything." Zoro explained, and had a smirk on his lips. He leaned forward and kissed Sanji on his lips and then parted. "So to make you perfectly clear on what I fell about you I will wait in my room tonight"

Sanji didn't get to reply with anything but a little blush, because soon after Luffy and the others entered the gallery.

"I'm hungry" Luffy shouted happily and ran into Zoro, causing both of them to fall.

"Ouch, Hey Luffy Watch where you are going!" Zoro said angrily and kicked the rubber man in the side, to get him off and stood up and went for Nami.

"Hey Nami if you don't give me my cloth back at this moment, I'll cut your fucking hair off" he said because he didn't dare to say "I'll kill you" cause that way, he may end with getting to pay her even more money.

"Why? I think you look so cute" she said and giggled a fake laugh. She then pointed at Usopp, brook and Franky, who all was frozen in the door with their mouth open.

"And I think they like it too" She said and smirked at the way Zoro frowned, upon seeing it. Zoro was about to go over and hit the three, but Sanji had been faster and kicked them into the gallery.

"Don't block the door" he just stated. Zoro, who didn't like to be looked at like some chick everyone wanted to bang, went over to the door and as he walked out he mumbled something about being in his room, if they needed him.

"Sanji, can you bring him some food later." Robin said, sipping her tea peacefully. Sanji nodded and smiled. "Of course Robin-Chan I would do anything you ask me to" and the rest of the crew sat down to eat. Sanji was already thinking of how he could show his love to the swordsman. Nami told them that they would be staying in an inn tonight. Everyone seemed to be happy to leave the ship for a while, and for Sanji it couldn't be more perfect.

**Oooooooooooooo**

After everyone had left and Sanji had finished cleaning the dishes he took the plate of food, he had left for Zoro, and walked out of the galley. When he stood in front of Zoro's room he knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" A irritated, yet angelic, voice said from the other side of the door. Sanji smirked and answered.

"It's me Marimo, open up I have some food for you" There was a few minutes silence and Sanji became a little worried.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked and tried to open the door, but Zoro seemed to block it from the other side, just like at the galley.

"Come on Zoro. I have already seen you in that dress, and it looked really great. Stop acting so much like a girl" he heard an angry growl from the other side, and was sure Zoro would have lounged a sword after him, if he wasn't busy with keeping him out of his room.

"For your information, I don't have that damn dress on. I took it of the moment I got in my room." Zoro said. Sanji still couldn't see the reason why he couldn't get in.

"Then let me in you idiot." Zoro sighed, and Sanji felt him move aside. He opened the door and steeped into the dark room. As soon as he entered he heard the door close behind him.

"Just put the plate on the Night stand, cook" Zoro said behind him. Sanji could imagine him leaning against the door, with crossed arms looking at him. He could see the night stand, because it was lit up by the moon light that entered through the window, which was at Zoro's bed. He walked over to the bed and placed the plate where he had been told to place it, and sat down on the bed, looking back at where he guessed Zoro to be. He couldn't see anything, because Zoro hadn't lit any light.

"Shithead, the reason I didn't want you to enter was as I said. I undressed from the costume Nami gave me." Zoro finally said. Sanji nodded slowly, but didn't see the any reason in why Zoro had been trying to keep him out. After all he didn't have that embarrassing dress on any more, right? "Yeah I have heard that, but it doesn't make sense. Of course you would take that off, but now that you don't have the embarrassing cloth off, why are you still embarrassed?" Sanji could hear Zoro sigh.

"You haven't listened to anything I told you?" he said sounding a little irritating. Sanji waited for Zoro to continue, and he did after a while. "Nami have all my cloth" Zoro said and scratched the back of his head.

"So I'm technically naked at the moment" Sanji blushed deep red. Zoro was naked? This was not happening. "You have to be kidding me" Sanji said, tried to move away, but ended up hitting the wall.

"But I guess that then I only need to undress you now" Zoro said, and Sanji felt Zoro got up on the bed. He still hid in the shadows as he continued. "As I said in the kitchen, you are never clear with things, so I'll make you make it clear for me" he said and watched the cook from the darkness.

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Lemon (don't like, don't read)**

**Oooooooooooooo**

Zoro smirked as he saw the look on Sanji's face. "You want me, right?" he asked. Sanji nodded. "Of course I-I just wasn't expecting it now …" Zoro sighed again. He entered the moon light and let Sanji see him.

As Zoro came into view Sanji couldn't help but stare at him. The body was so beautiful. A every man's dream, if they where to women that is… But for Sanji he didn't care if Zoro was a man of not. "Now you know I'm not a guy anymore, huh?" Zoro said in a teasing voice. Sanji regained his voice and looked up at Zoro's eyes. "Idiot I knew that from the first day I saw you as a woman." He said. Zoro nodded. "I know, but the look on your face look like you couldn't believe I had boobs" he said and got closer to Sanji, placing himself on Sanji's lap.

Sanji blushed lightly at the comment and was surprised that Zoro came that close to him. "Blushing, huh? How cute." Zoro whispered into Sanji's ears. Sanji felt something grow in his pants. This whole situation he was in turned him on.

"Zoro… shouldn't you eat something?" he asked. Zoro's lips ghost over his neck, and Sanji heard him make a low giggle, before he felt a wet tongue lick his neck. "I'll eat you first." Zoro said and bite lightly to his neck, before he sat up locking his eyes with Sanji.

"Undress, Now" he said in a very demanding way. Sanji normally wouldn't take order from Zoro, but this one was special. Mostly because he too had found his clothing a bother. Sanji started to work on take his shirt off, while he felt Zoro's hand undoing his belt. Zoro's lips easily found their way to Sanji's and run a asking tongue over his lips. Sanji just gave in, finding himself completely incapable to refuse the man/woman. The shirt and the pants quickly got off, as well as Sanji's underwear, as the kiss continued.

Then Zoro broke the kiss, and Sanji moved down to lick Zoro's left nipple, and then took it in his mouth sucking, licking and biting it, while his hand worked on the other nipple. Zoro moaned. Zoro's hands wonder down and his fingered was now slowly brushing against the skin of Sanji's throbbing member. "I see you really like this" Zoro panted out. Sanji let go of the nipple and looked at Zoro. "Why wouldn't I?" he said and captured Zoro's lips with his own, as they shared a passionate kiss.

Zoro then lowered herself down, so she could rub Sanji's dick against herself, making both her and Sanji moan. The kiss broke and Zoro began to speak. "Want to make it more interesting?" he said and smirked and kissed Sanji lightly on the lips again. Before Sanji could get to answer he felt Zoro push himself over him. He moaned as Zoro's walls pressed against him. It just felt so good. Zoro then made a hard thrust taking in a lot of Sanji. Sanji gasped into the kiss and loved the friction just now. His arms got on each side of Zoro's hips and pushed him even further in, so their Zoro's butt again was nicely on his lap. Zoro moaned and broke the kiss. His black eyes were so beautiful, but Sanji could see there was something hidden in them, but it disappeared as fast as Sanji had seen it.

Zoro found back to Sanji's neck, sucking and biting it. While doing this he teased Sanji with making some small fast thrusts, making Sanji go in and out of him. Sanji moaned into Zoro's ears, but this teasing was soon not enough for Sanji, and he began to make the thrust deeper, faster and harder. As the thrust got harder Zoro moved up to Sanji's lips and again kissed him, his tongue easily slipping into Sanji's open mouth. Zoro moaned into the kiss, and this made Sanji even more aroused, and made him go faster into Zoro. Zoro also began to move against Sanji, making the thrust go even further into him. His hands were in Sanji's hair, where they helped deepened the kiss they shared.

Sanji felt himself nearing his climax, and began to make the thrust go even harder into Zoro. Zoro gasped into the kiss, also getting closer to an ending of their little play. As Sanji made a hard thrust into the swordsman, Zoro came unto him. The cramp caused by the other climax made Sanji came too, filling Zoro with his semen.

He pulled out and tried to even his breathing. He looked over at Zoro, he looked exhaust too. "That was amazing" Sanji panted out. Zoro smirked. "Thank you, you weren't bad either." Sanji kicked him lightly as saying 'don't get cocky now'. Zoro just smiled and kissed Sanji softly on his lips before he lied down on the bed. Sanji soon heard the low snore from the other. He felt himself smile a little.

It was really funny, he had always seen himself as the uke, if he ever was going to have a relationship with the green haired swordsman, but this was also good, he thought as he lied next to Zoro and covered them both with a blanket, and fell in a sleep too.

**Oooooooooooooo**

**Shiro-Chan:**


	16. Chapter 16

Do I look like a girl to you?

**~x~**

**Summary:** After another fight with Sanji, Zoro disappeared on the unknown isle. Where is Zoro? And who is that girl Sanji found in the forest? Gender change, violence. Lemon XD. ZoroXSanji

**My Comments: **Hi everyone I'm sorry to tell you this, but I decided to make this my last chapter with this story. I know that some properly want me to continue it a bit further, but for you I have a little news that I'll write later, So I'm sure everyone reads it.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

'_Reading from a book or a letter_'

((My Comments))

**~x~**

**Chapter 16: Happily ever after?**

**~x~**

Zoro was napping outside again. It was around lunch time, but he wasn't hungry and for the time being he just wanted to stay outside. Today he again had some cloth Nami had arranged. A black bikini top, like the one she had on when they were in Sky Island, and black-green shorts. He didn't really care about what he was wearing anymore, as long as he could move and fight in it and this was actually quite comfortable.

Just before he fell into a deep sleep he heard someone get closer. "Hey Zoro, are you sleeping again?" Zoro mentally, smirked, but didn't change attitude, just continued acting as if he was in fact sleeping. Sanji sighed and walked closer to the swordsman and bend down, and shakes lightly the body. Still no respond. "You really are impossible" he said and sighed again. He looked at Zoro's peaceful face and gulped. His urge to kiss him grew, and he found himself bend down, his breath brushing over Zoro's skin. It would be embarrassing if he was to wake up now.

Zoro smirked as he felt the breath from the other, and leaned into to make their lips touch, causing Sanji to draw back quickly. Zoro opened his eyes and looked at Sanji, who was blushing. He smirked and sat up. "You know that little trick of yours is sexual harassment" Zoro said in a arrogant way. Sanji glared at him. "What about you? You tricked me!" he said. "But it wasn't me that tried to kiss you" Zoro said and stood up. Sanji stood up too and began to walk away. Zoro was catch up with him and placed a quick kiss on Sanji's cheek, again making Sanji blush again. He laughed and headed towards the galley. It was really funny to mess with the cook.

They had told the others that they were lovers, and everyone seemed to accept it quite fast.

"Zoro" He heard Chopper shout as he entered the galley. He walked over and sat next to the doctor. He, Chopper and Robin was now communicating a lot more than before. The incident had really brought them together.

Zoro was happy enough about it, but Sanji thought he used too much time with them and to less with him. Zoro had laughed at this. He had never thought Sanji was the type to get jealous, but there was a first thing for everything. He would never have thought Sanji would actually be in love with him, if Sanji hadn't said it to him, and even then he didn't quite believe it.

When dinner was done Zoro and Sanji was sat to clean the dishes.

"You really don't know when to read the mood" Sanji said, a little irritated over the whole incident before. Zoro sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Listen cook, it was just a joke. Can't you just stop keep thinking about it" Zoro said and looked at him.

"I'm not thinking about it" Sanji said in an irritated way. Zoro could see that something was bothering Sanji.

"Then why are you angry at me?" Sanji sighed. He stopped his hand and looked at Zoro.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired that's all" Zoro looked suspicious at him. Zoro then thought of something. He had never called the Cook his name. Could that be it? maybe. It would be worth a chance.

"Sanji, I love you" He said, in a totally normal tone, as if he was asking what's there was for dinner.

Then a plate broke. Zoro turned to look at Sanji. Sanji just looked shocked at him. "What did you just say?" Sanji said.

"Well I guess it was obvious by, now, but just to state facts" Zoro said. "You don't have to break a dish because of it" Zoro said, but Sanji then walked over and pressed his lips against Zoro's. His arm wrapped around him too. Zoro was totally caught by surprise, and when Sanji broke the kiss Zoro just had one question.

"What's with this sudden affection?" Sanji grinned. "You just made my day, that's all"

**Oooooooooooooo**

Outside Nami had overheard the whole conversation. She smiled happily and walked down to Robin, who was sitting in her usual chair under the parasol. Robin looked up from her book, as the navigator got closer. "Navigator-san how are you feeling?" Nami smiled brightly.

"Never felt better. It took some time, but seems they are finally together" she said and smirked. "Man I thought they would take forever" she sighed. Robin giggled.

"You okay with the whole 'getting dumped' thing?" Nami nodded. "Yeah… It's not like I really had feelings for him. Besides I have another person in mind" Nami said and winked. Robin smiled and saw the Luffy, Chopper and Usopp play with something the sharpshooter had made. "I think you really have to work hard with that one" she just said, and began to read again.

**Oooooooooooooo**

**IMPORTANT ANOUNSMENT!**

**I am at the moment making a new brainstorm to a sequel to 'Do I look like a girl to you?' that will be published before July 2011. The title will be 'Can I be a guy again?' and main plot is how the crew tries to find a way to turn Zoro back to a guy. I'm willing to hear if you have a good idea to the new story, but I can't promise to use every one.**


End file.
